Gray Skies Forever
by Bellacullen1901
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again. victoria changes Bella. Eighteen years later Bella and her new family move back to Forks, and meet the Cullen's again. what will happen with Bella's and Edward's relationship? Please give it a chance! thanks!
1. My Past Relived

It was eighteen years ago since last Thursday. It was eighteen years ago that Edward Cullen had left me…again. He left me a letter on my bed after I had said goodnight downstairs. Charlie had kicked him out as usual, promptly at 9:30. That was the last time I had heard from him.

Four days later I went to his family's house, to see if they had really left. I hoped maybe he had just left, but I was wrong, the house was empty. It was silent and calm.

It was then Victoria had attacked me. Jacob and his pack rescued me. They killed Victoria. Jacob helped me through the fire in my veins for three days, holding me to him the entire time.

The rest of the pack left and Sam insisted that he kill me, but Jacob refused to do so. He left the pack for as long as I was there.

Somehow we were still friends. He always told me I smelled awful and I said the same thing back. We worked out the differences… most of them.

Charlie was told I fell off a cliff again and drowned. I checked on him often and toyed with the idea of telling him everything, but I didn't want to get him involved with this world and the trouble I brought with it.

Jacob lost control around me one day and I told him it was time for me to leave. I couldn't hurt him and neither would he. We were balancing on the point of a knife and we were about fall off; it couldn't go on.

We went our separate ways. He stayed in the La Push area and I went off to the north part of Washington.

I soon found out that I had two powers. The one I enjoyed the most was the fact that I resisted human blood, it almost repulsed me. I had not craving to drink it. It smelled the same to me as it did when I was a human, rust and slat. I sometimes even disliked drinking animal blood.

My second power was to change my appearance. It wasn't easy, but came in handy. I also still had some human qualities. I could still blush and cry. I also could remember all my memories from when I was human; they were like flickers of an old movie in my memory.

About five years after I was turned I began getting lonely. Any time I traveled I would change my appearance just to make sure no one recognized me.

I went back to high school and started in my junior year. I had some human buddies, but I never got attached.

After I decided to go to college and I wanted to make a new vampire, but I didn't want to steal an innocent life, especially one that I didn't even know.

Afterwards I went off to Alaska. I had gone through four years of college. I didn't know what I would do there. But I needed to leave Washington. It brought back too many painful memories that were unwelcome.

On my way there, I found two people stuck under a flipped, wrecked car. It had rolled several times and they were both unconscious. The road was deserted and there wasn't civilization for another hundred miles.

I pulled the people out of the car, one male, and one female. I carried them about two miles into the forest and changed them. I sat in the forest with two screaming humans, hoping that no one would come this way.

After three days of their painful transformation. They finally finished. The male finished first and I took that time to explain to him everything. He said his name was Kyle and this was his girlfriend Maria. He was twenty and Maria was nineteen.

They were driving when they were hit by a truck and rolled over several times. He said he didn't remember much else. Maria finished about an hour later and he comforted her while I explained.

She questioned me much more than he did. When it began getting dark, I taught them how to hunt. We found four grizzly bears and a herd of elk. Their blood red eyes were already beginning to have hints of topaz around them.

They had lived in Washington all their lives and argued with me to stay. We ended up finding a cute little house on the coast line. I wasn't lonely anymore.

We stayed away from humans for a year. I taught them strategies of how to hunt and live amongst the humans that I had learned over my new born years.

We were surrounded by forest and the nearest neighbors were twenty five miles away. With my degree from college, I decided to become a doctor. I enjoyed it very much. The fact of helping people became my life.

I had a family and a life. We acted like brothers and sisters, well except they were in love. Maria and Kyle got married a year later. I had trouble not crying the entire time, not because I was happy, but because it reminded me of Edward and me.

I never told them about him, I didn't think I could get through the story without balling out my eyes. I didn't' enjoy keeping things from them, but I didn't want to discuss my past I didn't keep any secrets from them except that.

After they got married we moved back closer to Forks we were only thirty two miles away from the high school.

We bought a mansion that consisted of three floors, with four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a dining area and a breakfast area, ( both which would never be used) a gathering room, a study loft, recreation room, wine cellar and bar. It had a screened in porch, and a covered veranda in the backyard, this was also where the hot tub was located. It had been sixteen years now and I was finally recovering from everything.

We were out hunting one day when we met another vampire, a new one. He had been turned about two months ago. He had a female with him. He told us that he had found her lost in the forest, when he was hunting. He started drinking her blood, but couldn't finish and he changed her. They had fallen in love.

His name was Kevin and the girl's name was Elizabeth. They were both seventeen, but could pass for younger. They had learned to drink on animals rather than humans also. We invited them back with us. After about six months we learned that Elizabeth had a power too. She could sense someone emotions and change them like Jasper but she had more force with the matter.

We now had a coven of five; two couples and lonely me. Elizabeth and Kevin married three months later. They tried several times to hook me up with someone or would tease me, but it never got to me.

They adapted to humans nicely; resisted the desire. After a year we decided to go back to school. We could all fit in as the same age. We built up Kevin's and Elizabeth's endurance a bit more first.

Five months later, we made the decision to back to Forks High school. I figured I should tell them about the Cullens. I had been getting better about thinking about them and the story came out quite easy. I still cried at the end, but they comforted me quickly. Especially Kevin, we had become best friends, he reminded me of Jacob.

So here I sit, looking out my window; like a do every night. I think about my past, _him_, the Cullens, and my family. I had a long history and I remember every detail of it; human and vampire. Tomorrow we would go to Forks High School.

I would be reliving part for my past tomorrow, only with a new family. I was excited, but how excited could you get, it was high school. I had already gone through it twice. As I looked into the gray sky, hiding the shining stars, I thought about Edward.

I wondered what he was doing, if he had met anyone else, if he somehow still loved me. I would never have those questions answered and I had to remind myself that. But as I looked out the window, I felt… like he was somewhere close.


	2. The other Vampires

I heard Elizabeth silently approach my door and knock softly.

"Come in."

"Hey, are you ready for school. We'll leave in a few minutes." Her voice drifted into through the door.

"OH…I'll be ready in a few." I got out of my recliner and walked over to my enormous closet. I heard Elizabeth quietly slip out of the room and closed the door with a click.

I quickly undressed and threw on jeans and a plain black cami. I picked up a turquoise sweater to cover it up. It buttoned up the front and had ruffles towards the bottom. I needed to change my appearance, just incase someone recognized me. I keep my appearance pretty close to my human form; expect a few vampire-like changes.

I closed my eyes and imagined a new look. I thought of ice blue eyes. I made my hair a little shorter and a lighter brown with hints of red in it. It curled slightly, just enough to look natural. It fell past my shoulders. I made myself a little taller, a few inches, but still kept my petite figure. That should do for today.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. I loved my hair and my sparkling blue eyes. They had weak hints of topaz around the end of my pupils.

I slipped on a black pair of flats that were my favorite pair. I grabbed my backpack and my car keys and headed down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs at human speed. I heard four other vampire's hush shuffle of feet behind me.

"What car is everyone taking?" I asked softly

"I'm taking my convertible." Maria stated excitedly.

"I'll go with Maria." Kyle replied softly.

"We'll go with Bella." Elizabeth added.

"Ok let's go!" I ran out to the garage on the east side of the house. We pulled out first in my pearl blue Audi, cutting off Maria. It was always a race with us in our cars. I had a fondness now of driving fast.

I was at the school in about fifteen minutes. Maria was about a mile behind us and pulled in seconds next to us.

We jumped out of the car and headed off to the building labeled office. It looked like it had eighteen years go. Nothing had changed; all the buildings were still intact. It looked like they may have repainted, but that was it.

There was a few larger trees surrounding the campus, and the ground was squishy under my feet, damp from the current rain we had last night. The green grass sparkled from the droplets on it.

My brothers and sisters walked behind me whispering to each other about the staring people as we passed. We just smiled and continued walking.

I opened the door to the office and held it open for Kevin. I walked up to the desk at the front and spoke with my velvety voice that always seemed to make people weak at the knees.

"Hello, we are the Gilmore's." We had had several different last names, but this was our most recent.

"Oh… he-here are your schedules and maps of the scho- school." She stuttered a bit.

"Thank you." I passed them out to my brothers and sisters.

"Have your teachers sign this and return it at the end of the day."

"Ok… thanks for your help." I flashed her a dazzling smile.

We walked with elegance out of the office and stopped outside by a bench to look at our schedules.

"What classes do we have together?" Kevin asked glancing at Maria's schedule.

"It looks like Elizabeth, Kyle, and I have first together. Then Elizabeth and I have second together." I stated.

"I'm alone for third." Kyle spoke sadly.

"Does anyone have English for fourth?" Maria asked.

"I do." I answered happily. I was alone for last two periods though.

"Darn I have gym for fourth!" Elizabeth complained. She was probably worried about breaking a nail, although that was pretty impossible (but she could probably find a way).

"So do I. Yes!" At least Kevin was excited. He liked to show off; he just couldn't be too competitive.

"Just don't blow your cover. Be careful! Come on Elizabeth and Kyle let's go to class." I walked off towards the Literature Building with Kyle and Elizabeth following closely behind.

When we entered the class room found the teacher at the front of the room, writing on the white board our class assignment.

"Hello, we are the Gilmore's." I handed him our slips and he signed messily on the first line.

"Welcome, there are three available seats in the back. Here are your books that you will need for the semester."

"Thank You." I grabbed the books and handed the others to Elizabeth and Kyle. I motioned to the back row, looking at our large amount of books. I had read them all several times, nothing new, but I still enjoyed them.

We took our seats in the very back row on the left, out of the view of many staring students. The teacher stared momentarily. He luckily didn't introduce us out loud. The class was boring as most; it was material I had already covered along with my brothers and sisters. We pretend to listen, answering questions when called on.

I mostly watched Elizabeth and Kyle. They seemed at ease, but I always watched out for them. The class went by swiftly. When the it ended, I collected my books and stood up briskly. As I headed toward the door, I was hit with another vampire's scent. I automatically froze. They were coming this way.

Elizabeth smelled them too and started to push me out the door. She sent a calm wave through me, but I was just too tense for it to help. Kyle went the opposite way, no even noticing our behavior or the smell; although he may not have been breathing.

Once outside Elizabeth spoke at vampire speed, too fast and low, for humans to hear.

"I smell… vampires."

"I know, so do I. I just hope it's not…_them_" I spoke, but my voice cracked, I was so nervous.

"If it is, we'll get through it. If we have to, we'll leave. It will be ok no matter what." She spoke calmly and sent tranquil waves through me, this one more powerful. I took a deep unnecessary breath. She gave me a side hug.

I looked up as the scent got more potent. There stood one member of a family I thought I would never see again. Jasper too smelled me and my emotions. He was walking towards us. He froze when we met weary eyes.

I kept walking right past him, not getting close enough to even tough him, and looked at the ground. When we were far enough away from him to talk, Elizabeth whispered in my ear.

"Was that _him_?"

"His brother."

"Oh, he's kind of cute." She reasoned trying to lighten the mood. It worked I giggled.

"Well his emotion was pure shock and you are scarred to death; figuratively."

"Well… I haven't seen them in eighteen years and I'm sure I'll have to see them at… oh my god!" I looked up and saw a silver Volvo, parked at the end of the lot.

"What?"

"That's _his_ Volvo, I know it."

"Bella it will be ok. Do you want to leave?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to face them; the other part is petrified to even be with in a hundred miles of them."

"Well not to rush you, but we have to get to our next class in two minutes."

"Let's go. I'll just have to face them; I don't have to talk to them, right?"

"Right, let's go. Who knows we may not even have to see them."

"At lunch we will. There's no way to avoid that."

"We'll look the other way. We'll all block their view of you. It doesn't involve drastic measures, we can figure this out."

"Thanks. It can't be too bad. Maybe their not even all here." I knew that was not true, but I could at least try to make myself feel better.

We entered our Calculus class and I was relieved to find it vampire free. I sat down and automatically relaxed some. The class went by slower than the other one did. I couldn't stop thinking about the…Cullen's. I tried to focus on what we were learning, but it wasn't something that caught my attention for long. Finally the bell rang, but the anxious feeling in my stomach returned.

Elizabeth patted me on the back, which helped me calm down, but didn't last long.

"Will you be ok?"

"I think so. I have Kevin in my next class."

"Ok… if you need me, I'll be in biology. See you at lunch." She gave me a hug and flew out the door.

I took another unnecessary deep breath and tried to calm myself as I walked to Spanish. Kevin caught up with me half way there. I tired to explain everything thoroughly. He reassured me it would be alright. He gave me a winning smile, which would have taken my breath away if I was human.

As we neared the Spanish building, I began smelling vampire again. I groaned I sure hope I didn't have a class with one of them or even worse _him._

"It will be fine, Bella. I promise. We'll get through this."

"Ok," We entered the building and it hit me stronger. Kevin gave me a little push and then walked in first. I searched the room and stopped when I found Jasper staring at me, shock lingering across his face again. I looked towards the teacher as he signed my slip and showed us our seats. We sat near the middle, but more to the left. Jasper was directly behind me.

The teacher introduced us. Jasper drew in a deep breath or gasp when he said my name. It was only audible to our vampire ears though. For the rest of the class I looked at the white board.

When the bell rang I grabbed my books and took off. I ran as fast as I could without anyone suspecting things. But I wasn't fast enough; I felt a cool, slightly warm hand grasp my wrist. It yanked me around to face Jasper face to face.

"Bella?"

"Yes, now please let me go. I'll be late for my class." I tried to speak calmly but my voice cracked a little at the end.

He refused to let go, so I pulled myself out of his grip and took off. I thought about just skipping my next class, but I had to have my slip signed. I could easily forge it, but I was better than that.

I had Maria in this class. I had to do it. I kept running to the next building. I wanted to look behind me to see if Jasper was following me, but if he was he would have caught me already.

I wondered how much of his family already knew I was here, if he had told anyone yet. I'm sure he told Alice, but he may have been keeping it to himself. I really didn't know what to expect when I got to lunch.

I had reached the English building right as Maria was walking in. I whispered in her ear as she opened the door.

"The Cullen's are here." She whipped her head around to me and gave me a stare.

"Really? Have you seen him yet?"

I shook my head. "Just his brother."

"Oh. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Both. I don't really know." We had reached the class now and I didn't smell their scent yet, so that probably meant it was safe.

We got our slips signed and received our books. We sat on the far right side. I sat next to a boy who kept staring at me through the whole class. When ever I looked at him he would pretend he was looking at he teacher, but the minute I turned my head away he resumed staring. I think once he started drooling. I became sort of self-conscious.

I heard Maria giggling quietly; audible to me only. I gave her a long threatening glare and she quit, leaning over her book as another wicked smile appeared.

The entire class I was very anxious. Lunch was next and I had to face them all. Unless they had mysteriously disappeared. I highly doubted that, I wasn't that lucky.

The bell interrupted my thoughts. This class actually went too fast. I didn't want it to end. I slowly got up and Maria complained about my slowness. She had excitement in her voice. I was practically shaking.

"Come on slow poke. Hurry Up!"

"Hold on!"

"You have to face them eventually."

"I know."

"The others are waiting for us outside the building. We are in this together. Don't worry."

"Ok, I'm coming." I grabbed my bag and Maria grabbed my arm pulling me out of the class.

"I'm coming. Let go!"

"I will not. You may run."

"I won't." she still held onto my arm. My family was outside waiting for us just as Maria had said.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, we ready?" Kevin asked

"Yah."

"Bella calm down. I promise it will end up ok." Elizabeth put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"We are for you. If you don't want to speak to them you don't have to. We'll guard you from the evils."

"Ok. Let's go." We took each others hands and walked towards the cafeteria. I was in the back and held Elizabeth's hand. She gave it a squeeze as I walked through the door. I was instantly hit with their aroma.

As we entered the room filled with of laughing and talking we generated many stares. I was looking for the Cullen's. I finally found them; they were at very back of the cafeteria. Five beautiful vampires starred at me with shock. Rosalie's and Emmett's mouths were hanging wide opened. Jasper looked at us, still shocked but he was composed. Alice looked like if she could cry right now she would be bursting into tears. _He _just sat there shocked, but a huge smile had spread across his face.

I looked Elizabeth and she gave me a dazzling smile.

"Don't worry. Their emotions are filled with love and shock." She laughed and I tried to laugh back, but it was shaky.

We reached the lines and I just bought a bottle of water. I could still drink water, if I wanted. Just not too much. They all bought little things, but nothing they actually ate.

Kyle led the way to the back of the cafeteria. I thought he was going for their table, but he just sat across from them.

"Too close, Kyle." I slapped him lightly on the arm. He smiled down at me.

"You need to do this Bella. They obviously are excited to see you. And I think the bronze haired one is in love with you."

I looked up to see them all smiling at me. Edward looked as gorgeous as before, maybe more. He looked deep into my blue eyes and wouldn't break the gaze. I finally looked away. I felt excited, but still petrified at he same time.

Would they still talk to me? Did they miss me at all? Were they happy to see that I had gotten this life without their help? Did Edward still have feelings for me like I did for him?

I was disturbed by someone tapping me on the shoulder. It was Kevin, he pointed up at the Cullen's. They were now getting up and throwing out their uneaten food.

I started shaking slightly when Rosalie bent down to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. Elizabeth nodded attentively. When Rosalie looked up she gave me a breath taking smile. I nodded to her, not sure if I could return the smile, quite yet. She turned on her heal, her golden hair swinging behind her, and her curls bounced delicately.

She followed Alice out the door. Elizabeth was no whispering something to Kyle, who whispered to Maria, who whispered to Kevin, who whispered it to me.

"She said to meet them outside in five minutes. We had a lot of catching up to do. She also said not to get mad, it was all Edward's fault, he made us. She said you would understand that." I nodded. I did understand. They weren't the blame, Edward made them.

"We'll get up to leave in about three minutes. It might be suspicious that a bunch of people that look sort of alike leave at he same time. They said they would be in the forest." We all nodded.

"Bella, do you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I think so. I want to make up with them, but I don't know about Edward."

"You know he was giving off a lot of love to not want the same. I'm just saying." She smiled to me.

We waited another five minutes just to be safe, then stood up with our trays and made our way out the door.

Kyle grabbed my hand and put an arm around my waist as he led me to the forest. I was last in the group. I could smell their scent clearly now; nothing to interrupt it in the crisp forest air. We walked about a half of a mile into the forest before we came upon them.

As soon as a saw them I was hit backwards with something hard. I was pretty sure that I knew who it was. I kept my balance barely. Alice was clinging to me. Thank goodness I was a vampire and didn't need to breathe.

"Hello Alice."

"Bella, I am so sorry. Edward made us all. I didn't want to leave again, but it wasn't his fault this time. Victoria threatened him. She said that she would kill you if he didn't leave. I can't believe he let her get away with it though. We fought to stay, but he told us we had to leave, it was safer." She blurted out all at once, not letting me get my opinion in once.

"It's ok Alice. I don't care about why you left right now. I'm just glad that your here." And now I was relieved. Expect for the fact of Edward was nowhere to be seen. Did he not want to see me at all? Did he also leave me because he didn't love me?

Alice finally let go, but took me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Who changed you?" 

"Victoria."

"She PROMISED!"

"You didn't really believe her, did you? Jacob saved me and killed Victoria though."

"Good. Oh I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." She gave me another tight hug.

"Ok who's next?" she let me go and stepped back to where Jasper was standing. Emmett stepped out to me.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I missed Emmett, the always clueless, tough, big brother Emmett.

"Are you still clumsy, please say yes. I missed not being able to laugh at you." I laughed and answered.

"No, sorry. That was one thing that I can't do." I pulled back and looked at his playful face.

"Damn it! I missed all those years, I could have laughed at you, damn it, Edward" he gave me a brotherly smile as he chuckled.

Rosalie was now beside Emmett and she stepped forward to me. She surprised me by giving me a very tight hug also.

"I missed you too. Edward was miserable for eighteen years. He has never been as happy as he was today. He barely ever smiled. It was horrible. Plus I missed playing Barbie doll with you." She let go and smiled down at me. I giggled.

"Well now I love to go shopping too. You'll love Elizabeth and Maria they are excellent shopping partners." I motioned behind me to my 'sisters'.

"Yah. We must go shopping this weekend." Alice was jumping up and down clapping.

"Ok!" Elizabeth and Maria answered immediately. They never turned down a shopping trip.

Jasper was next. He gave me an awkward hug, but I enjoyed it.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I just wasn't in the best mood."

"That's ok. I was just so surprised."

He pulled back and walked back over to a still jumping up and down Alice.

"Bella, who are your friends?"

"Well, this is my family. This is Maria and her husband Kyle. And this is Kevin and his wife Elizabeth." I pointed out each of them.

"Well we are the Cullen's as you must know. My name is Alice and this is my husband, Jasper. This is my sister Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. My brother is around her somewhere and I'm sure you know his name is Edward or as I sometimes call him an idiot."

"It's nice to meet you. Not to break up this reunion, but we all have classes in three minutes." Maria spoke behind me.

"Oh yes. Bella what are your next two classes?"

"Biology and Government."

"OH… well I'm in your last class and so is… Edward."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in there. I better go. Come on guys." I pulled them out of the forest before Alice could say anymore. I ran at vampire speed until I hit something hard. It made a loud cracking sound.

I fell backwards. Cold arms around my waist before I hit the ground. I knew who it was. I looked up into two topaz eyes, which seemed to still dazzle me.

Edward helped me up to my feet and before he could speak I was off to Biology. He didn't follow me; he just stood there, looking after me.


	3. Not Forgiven

**_Okay, here is a new ch. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I had to edit this story, because I had wrote it a while ago._**

**_Also I have pics on my Profile for this story. Go check it out._**

**_Last thing, I do reply to all of my reviews! ( thanks guys, their wondeful)!!!_**

**_Music for this ch.- Hyper Music by Muse!_**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, without it looking suspicious to the humans. As I reached the biology room, I slowed down into a fast walk. I was unfortunately alone for this class. I would get through it though; Alice was in my next class.

As I sauntered into the room I recognized it. The room was still the same and so was the teacher. Mr. Banner stood at the front of the room writing the assignment on the board. I couldn't believe it; I thought he would have retired long ago.

When I walked up to him it looked like he did a double take; he stared for a second before signing my slip and gave me the abnormally large book. When he showed me to my seat I almost started laughing, it was the exact same seat that I sat in when I was human. It brought back so many memories.

I took my seat, holding in the giggles. The seat next to me was empty, but I had no objections. This way there would be no guy sitting next to me drooling. I opened my note book and began doodling. Mr. Banner wouldn't start class for another five minutes or so.

I didn't notice the person sitting next to me until he spoke. I wasn't paying attention to the aroma that now filled the room and wafted up my nostrils.

"Hello Bella Swan. I believe we have met before." He stuck out his pale, cold hand to me. I just looked at it like an idiot.

I didn't dare look up into his eyes. Did he really think he could just come in her and ask for my forgiveness like that? Give me some pathetic little story about how he did what was right for me. No not going to happen. I looked back down and continued doodling, ignoring his hand still hovering by my arm, waiting to be shacked.

"You don't really think you could get away that easily. I won't give up." He leaned in closer to my ear as he murmured.

"I wish you would." I replied as coldly as possible, still staring down at my paper.

"Bella, please look at me."

I continued doodling on my notebook. I knew the second I looked into his eyes he would dazzle me. I would melt into them, even as a vampire. I was almost positive it would have the same exact effect on me as it did as a human. And I was pretty sure he knew that too.

"Bella, please." He was already begging. The teacher started the class before Edward could implore anymore. We took notes all day, so luckily I didn't have talk to him. That didn't stop him from trying. He was very persistent.

He kept shoving his notebook towards me discretely. I would just push it back. I felt his eyes burning holes into my head every time I did. I would not even look up; if I did I would look at the teacher or the black board. At the end of the class I stood up and collected my belongings swiftly. He slipped a note into my back bag discreetly.

"Please at least read it."

I nodded and ran out of the room. I was expecting him to try to catch me, but he didn't. He must have got the point. I didn't really want to read the note, but it was the least I could do. I wondered what he could possibly say, this time.

The thing that scared me the most is that deep down… I knew I still loved him. I could pretend to hate him all I wanted. But some time I wouldn't be able to give him anymore hate. I would give in, eventually. He also would be persistent. He had agenda and he intended to complete it.

I ran off to my next class. I would have to face Edward again, but at least I had Alice there. I'm sure she was with him though. This was my last class then I was free, free from all. I could go home and run up to my room, jump in my chair and look at the gray sky. Just little more than an hour to go. I took a deep breath and hurried to my next class.

Alice was waiting for me by the door with a thrilled smile on her face, until she saw mine that is.

"Hey, I saw it didn't go so well with Edward. You should give him a chance to explain, it really-."

"Alice please save it. I don't want to hear about it. He gave me a note, I'll read it later. Let's just go to class."

"Sure… You do realize he is in this class, right?"

"Yes, I do."

I had the teacher sign the last line and Alice showed me to the empty seat next to her. I noticed that she left an open seat next to me on my right. I figured that since Edward still had to come and there was no other open seating, he was meant to sit there.

"Alice can we trade seats, please?"

"I like this seat. Why do you want to anyway?" I noticed that the sides of her mouth were twitching from trying to hold back a smile.

"Alice you know why. I'm not that stupid. Edward is going to sit here, please trade seats."

"Nope. You will makeup soon and the sooner the better."

"You are…" it was too late he walked into the classroom and I was hit with his intoxicating scent.

"Darn." I breathed. I heard Alice muffle a giggle. I turned a glare on her, she seemed to not to notice. She looked like she was looking into the future, probably mine and Edward's future.

"Hello ladies." Edward spoke and I felt his gaze on me. He sat his books down and pulled back the chair. It hit my arm. He didn't seem to notice as he sat down.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella, that didn't hurt." He sighed and then leaned closer to me, "Did you read the letter yet?"

"Nope. I think I may have even lost it. Hmm… Opps," I tried not to smile, but I lost and a small smirk crossed me face. I composed it quickly, hoping he didn't see it, but I doubted it. He never looked away from me since the time he walked through the door.

"Alice would you please shut up! Your thoughts are hurting," He spoke briskly so where the humans could not hear it.

"Sorry," I figured that she was bugging him about what do to with me.

"Bella, will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? Or even listen to what I have to say?" From the corner of my eye I saw Alice slightly bobbing her head up in down. I realized she had looked into the future and was telling him yes; yes that I would eventually forgive him.

"Maybe," I replied simply still doodling on my notebook.

"Do you think you could hurry up?" The teacher started class before I could reply. I felt Edward's stare still on me though. It was worse than the boy that was drooling over me. I loved this one, but this game was fun.

The class was the most boring out of all of them. At least there was no homework in this one, not that it took me too much time to do it anyway. I gathered my things and flew out the door.

Before I made it out the door, Edward grabbed me wrist.

"LET GO!" he took his other hand and stuck another piece of paper in it. He let go of my wrist and closed my hand around the note.

"Don't lose it this time," He walked back over to Alice. As I walked out the door I heard Alice scolding him. I laughed to myself, this really was fun.

I stuck the note in my bag. I would read them later. Kevin was waiting outside for me.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"It… went."

"Not good?"

"Not so much. But it's fine. You ready to go?"

"Yah, Elizabeth is already at the car and the Maria and Kyle have already left."

"Oh, ok. Why are they in such a rush to get home?"

"Because…"

"Because why? What's going on?"

"You are going to hate this, but here it goes. Maria invited the Cullen's over to our house. She discussed it with the short one… Alice. Alice said that she would bring _everyone._"

"Everyone, meaning Carlisle and Esme to?"

"I'm assuming she meant everyone in their coven."

"Great," I want to see everyone, expect one. Darn it. _He _is going to be there, and I have nowhere to escape to. Just great. I started to stock off to the car. I was going to kill Maria. She had better found a good excuse.

How could I get out of this? Maybe I could go hunting. But I just did hunt yesterday. Plus I highly doubted that Maria would let me out of the house. For all I know, she would chain me down, just to get me to stay (not that they would really hold me down).

I slid into the car. Elizabeth was already in.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Super," I replied sarcastically.

"Will you be ok tonight?"

"No… he is going to be there tonight, how am I supposed to be ok?"

"I thought maybe you would have made up today."

"No Elizabeth. We are not getting back together. He left me twice. I don't care what pathetic excuses he has, he left me. He told me he loved me and it was all a lie. I did love him. I gave him all I had, even my heart. I even offered him my soul and asked for an eternity with him. I thought I did still love him, but more and more I think about it I don't anymore, so just drop it," traitor tears started to stream down my face.

"Ok." She dropped the subject after my little tantrum and tried to comfort me. Kevin was just getting in the car.

"You ok, Bella?" I didn't answer. I wiped away the tears and started the car, throwing it into reverse and speeding down the highway.

* * *

**_So if you liked it, tell me. hit that review button down there. Thanks to all my wondeful fans: )_**


	4. Letters Of Love

_Dear my dearest Bella,_

_I realize how angry you are with me. But please let me explain to you, before you draw conclusions. _

_Eighteen years ago when I left you, again, I did it because I had to. I had no choice. Victoria threatened me, she said if I didn't leave you she would kill you. She had an army ready to fight. Please believe me that I left you for you safety, for your human life you had ahead of you, the one I always wanted for you. I tried to come back to you; I tried to look for you. But then I heard you died and I gave up. It was foolish; I should have still continued to look. _

_I tried to go the Volturi, but my family stopped me before I could get out the door. They told me I couldn't do that. When I remembered what you told me when I tried to do it the first time or when we watched Romeo and Juliet on your birthday, I realized my family was right and I wouldn't… couldn't betray them or you. So instead I sat in my almost, completely empty room for fourteen years. I hunted once every two months and then went straight back to my room. I did nothing, never talked, smiled, or laughed. Guilt and grief overwhelmed me. I was lifeless and soulless for sure. _

_Finally, my family pulled me out of my room and lectured me. They told me you wouldn't want me to mourn. You would want me to move on with my life, like they had tried to. Eventually I realized they were right. You would have wanted me to move on or so I hoped. I went back to school and hunted frequently, but I was still broken inside. Without you I was broken, forever._

_When you walked into that cafeteria I wanted to run up and kiss you, hold you, talk to you, anything. But when you ignored my presence, wouldn't pay attention to me or even look at me, I figured that you hated me. When I heard your family's thoughts I came to the conclusion to take I slow, not to push you. But I couldn't stop smiling. I can't believe that you are here… alive, well, somewhat._

_Bella I love you, always have, always will. I love you with everything I have. I could never give me heart away to anyone, but you. I know you repulsed by me, but you have to understand the position I was in. Even if you can't love me anymore, please just don't loathe me. Talk to me; listen to what I have to say. Give me five minutes of your eternity to let me explain to you, please._

_By the way you're beautiful; I wished I would have turned you into a vampire long ago. I'm sorry, please forgive me?_

_ Love Edward_

I folded the neatly written letter that Edward had given to me at school today and tossed it next to my chair. I pulled the other letter out of my back pocket. This one was disordered and crumpled. It was written on notebook paper and folded crookedly. It read-

_Dear Bella,_

_Since you have seemed to __**misplaced**__ your other letter, although I found it firmly placed unopened inside your binder in your bag, I will try again. I'm sorry. I know you are apparently even to mad to talk to me, but I have to try. I'm warning you, I will be persist. Please just listen to me. I need to explain to you in words-out loud- not through letters. Supposedly I will be visiting your house tonight. Please just let me talk to you. I love you Bella. See you tonight. I can't wait._

_Love Edward_

I threw the paper across the room at a blindly fast speed. The Cullens would be here in less than ten minutes. There was no way to escape.

Maria and I had already fought when I tried to leave. They all took her side, even Elizabeth. They blocked the door and windows. They insisted that I settled this tonight. That Edward wanted to try and I was the one wrong here. I'd ran up to my room and gazed out the window.

I had to face Edward tonight. I couldn't ignore him anymore. I did still love him; I just… wanted him to suffer the way I did. But if what he said in his letters was true, then I guess he has suffered long enough.

I should give him chance, to at least explain everything. I didn't want to, but it was the _right _thing to do. Ugh, why did I always end up doing the right thing, the modest thing?

I flung myself out of my chair as I heard engines pulling up in the driveway. I glanced out my window and sure enough there was a Volvo and a Mercedes pulling up. I saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper get out of the Volvo and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie get out of the Mercedes.

I grumbled as I slowly walked down the stairs, taking them one at a time, going at a human pace. As I reached the bottom of the stairs the door bell rang. I tensed, but walked over to my family was lounged in the living room, looking calm and relaxed. Maria answered the door.

Elizabeth pulled me against her side and rubbed me back. She ran calming waves through me. I gave her a small smile. She always did help comfort me, like a real big sister.

The Cullens walked through the door in a single line. Carlisle entered first and shook hands with Maria. She led them to the room where we were gathered in. Esme followed in behind Carlisle holding his hand in a comfortable gesture, followed by Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, then lastly Edward. They all gazed around the room, looking at our home.

A small smile played across Edward's face when he saw me. He also looked a little smug, too.

When Esme entered the room and saw me she gasped and in a vampire pace hugged me tight against her. She embraced me like my mother used to; only this could have crushed a human.

"Hi mom." I had started to call her my mom, and Carlisle, dad after Edward came back from the Volturi. In a way she was like my mother.

"Hi sweetie. How are you? You are gorgeous, even more beautiful than I thought you'd me. I missed you!" she finally released me, but took hold of my shoulders and looked me over. She pecked me on the cheek and stepped back to reveal Carlisle standing behind her, with his hand on the small of her back.

"Hi Dad." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was also like my dad. They were the only parents I had now and I always thought of them so.

I pulled back from the embrace.

"Hey Bells. You look good. I missed you too."

He stepped back to Esme's side and the rest of his family.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"It's nice to meet you." They all shook hands with one another.

"Well I'm Maria and this is my husband Kyle. This is my sister Elizabeth and her husband Kevin."

"It's nice to met you all too. I assume you already know the rest of my family?"

"Yes. So… all of your kids are paired up, well expect Edward, right?" Maria inquired innocently, acting as if she was just curious.

"Yes, that's correct. Although we all know who is right for him." Twelve heads turned to look at me. I groaned loudly. I felt my cheeks grow warm as they flushed. Edward looked embarrassed also. He had his head in his hand.

"Yes, I agree. And why they can't seem to work it out is oblivious to me." Maria threw her hands up in the air. I noticed that Elizabeth had walked towards Maria, placing a small hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her in a discreet way that that was a bad move.

"OK STOP NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT MARIA! ALL OF YOU STOP NOW! If Edward and I want to work this out, we will do it by ourselves. We do not need your help or your motivation!" I got extremely angry. How dare them. I loved them all, but this was out of line. I stood up and walked over to the door, trying to make an escape.

Kyle caught me wrist as I turned the knob.

"Oh, no Bella. You are not going anywhere. We're sorry. Please come sit back down. There's no reason to leave."

I pulled my wrist out of his grasp. My hand was still clutching the door knob, tempting to make a run for it.

"Yes, we're sorry, Bella. You too Edward, we're sorry." There was a chorus of apologizes. I nodded, angrily, still looking down while playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Edward can I please talk to you? Privately?" I turned to him. He picked up his head out of his hands to look at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course." He walked towards me. I heard quiet whispers in the background. I figured they had every intention of listening.

"Don't you dare thinking about listening? Or looking into the future that goes for you Alice." I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Alice, we mean it!" Edward added. I assumed that he had read her mind and figured out my comment had meant nothing.

"Fine!" she gave up and Edward looked satisfied. We walked out the door, one after another.

I took off running into the forest. I knew where I was going. It was far enough away that no one could listen and it was the perfect spot for us. _The meadow._


	5. Unforgotten Places

_**Hello, here is the next ch. Thank you very much for all your wonderful and loving comments and support. It helps me extremely. Even though this story is already finished, I am still working on the sequel and I need support for that one. Thanks, you guys are wonderful.**_

_**Music for this ch.- (now, it may not be great choices, but I like them) Diary of Jane- breaking Benjamin, Prince- Vanessa Carlton, Everlasting Friend- Blue October, Over and Over- Three Days Grace, and Clean Break- Dashboard Confessional. (And like I said, I have no idea if those really do go with the ch. But I those are some of my many favorite songs.)**_

I arrived at the meadow before Edward by about thirty seconds. It was still the same, no extremely noticeable differences.

It was a full moon tonight. The moonlight shone down on the wildflowers and lit up the meadow, making it glow ever so slightly. The breeze made the trees sway gracefully. The leaves rustled from the breeze, some of them falling upon me, landing near my feet. They crackled lightly as I stepped on them.

I was at peace. Then Edward walked slowly out slowly from behind the trees. He walked to where I stood and stopped about an inch away from my feet. He lowered his gaze to my eyes and I was locked in place.

I tried to make my legs move, but they stayed stiffly in place. It was if Edward had some unknown control over the movement of my legs.

"Bella?" I didn't respond, still trying to look away from his gaze and back away from his close proximity.

"Can you believe the stunt our families pulled tonight?" I just nodded my head. I finally broke his stare. I turned around and walked towards the trees. I sank gracefully to the ground and leaned my back against the bark of a tree.

Edward walked over to me and sat next to me. Our arms were almost touching and his intoxicating scent filled my nose, making it hard to have a coherent thought. You would think that after all these years, and after my transformation he wouldn't have the same effect on me, but he did, strong as if I was in my seventeen years again. (Although, I would always be seventeen, or at least in one way).

"Did you read my letters?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"And?"

"And… I'm not sure," I wasn't ready. I didn't want to have this conversation, right now. I still had to go through my mental list of pros and cons.

"Bella I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" he pleaded with me.

"Edward you left me… again. How can I? I know why you left, but I highly doubt that was the only reason," I admitted against my will.

"What do you mean that wasn't the only reason? Did you even read those letters? Victoria threatened me. She had an army ready to kill. Bella I had to, don't you understand?"

"Edward you didn't _have to_. You had a choice. You never had too. If you really loved me back then, then you would have told me what was going on. We would have worked it out… made a plan. You could have turned me into a vampire. You didn't have to do anything!" I got up to my feet swiftly. I bet down to his level again, so my face was only about an inch away with his. I locked eyes with him as my face turned into a menacing scowl.

"If you really did love me, you wouldn't have just got up and left me. I don't care if it was about my safety. If you still loved me, you wouldn't have given up quite so quickly." And with that I ran as fast as I could. But because I had started to cry from my little speech it slowed me down. I trembled and I couldn't seem to make myself run any faster with my mind racing.

Finally, after stumbling a few more steps, I couldn't run any further and I broke down from my sobs. I fell to the cold, hard ground. I bawled into my hands. I felt slightly warm arms wrap around me and the ground disappear from beneath me.

"Put me down, Edward!" I struggled to get out of his arms and I fell to the ground. I landed on my feet with my vampire gracefulness. It tried to run again, but only got about two feet, before he caught my wrist and pulled me against his chest.

As I once again tried to pull away, he tightened his grip around my wrists.

"BELLA, please I just want to talk to you." I stopped my struggles, they were useless anyway. Even as a vampire, he was still much stronger than me, and there was no reason to fight him… this is where I wanted to be… in his arms. I felt safe and secure here and now. I quickly threw away those thoughts.

"What? What could you possibly say?"

"Bella I love you. I didn't think clearly… when I left you. I just did what Victoria asked me to do. I followed her rules and restrictions clearly. I had to keep you safe. Bella, I love you. I can't believe you think that I don't. Why are you fighting this so much?"

He leaned in and kissed me deeply before I could even respond. I melted into it. I didn't try to stop it. He wrapped his arms around me; realizing my wrists. My hands had a mind of their own, they wound up into his hair, twisting and knotting them selves into it. I felt him smile against my lips.

Then realization ran through me, I didn't want this, I wasn't ready for that. I pulled back immediately once that thought entered my head. I didn't want that yet. I wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't. I'm sorry." I walked away and the walk turned into a run. He didn't make any move to catch me this time.

When I released I was nearing the house, I ran even faster. I swung the door open roughly and didn't even look at my family gathered together, chatting and laughing like old friends. I dashed up the stairs and to my room. I slammed the door and locked it, quickly.

I began sobbing. I leaned against the door for a few moments before falling to the floor, holding my head in my hands. I heard the whispers down stairs, but couldn't make them out in words. It was just mumbling.

I heard Elizabeth's quiet footsteps coming up stairs. She knocked softly on the door.

"Go away!" I cried.

"Bella, please just let me in. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Please just go away!" she knew how stubborn I was and wasn't going to let her in. She gave up and headed back down the stairs.

Fine? I was no where near fine. The man I deeply cared for just told me he loved me and I turned him down. But he couldn't love me. It was all a lie, I knew that. He didn't' want me, he told me himself, eighteen years ago.

His parting words ran through my head, burning and tearing apart my sanctity (I don't' know if that is the right word, right now?). The carefully wall I had devolved was coming down; I was losing all my work from the last eighteen years.

I loved him, I knew that deep down. I loved him so much I hated him. But I couldn't just go back to him. He has to understand my pain. The pain I had to live with for eighteen years.

How could he say that he loved me? He left me twice. I don't care about my safety. He could have told me. If he loved me we would have worked it out. But he must not have loved me enough.

_**If you liked it, let me know, please! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers already! I appreciate it! Thanks!**_


	6. More Questions, Zero Answers

_**Hello, I tried to get it up quickly. Yah! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you very, very much for your awesome comments and reviews!!!!**_

_**Music: Call Me When Your Sober- Evanescence, You're all I have- Snow Patrol, Best I ever Had- Vertical Horizon, and Never Too Late- Three days Grace!**_

I sat in my dark room, with my back against the wooden door. I cried softly to myself as I thought. Warm tears streamed down my cheeks as I hung my head in my hands.

I heard the door open down stairs. Edward's guilty voice filled the silent room.

"I tried," he whispered.

"Edward what happened?" Esme asked her son, quietly but in a firm, motherly tone.

"I…I told her loved her. I told her I was sorry. But she doesn't want me back. She doesn't… love me."

"Edward you must have done something wrong!!" Alice yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Alice. She doesn't love me anymore. That's not my fault… look I tried, it's up to her now."

"Bro, you had to have done something wrong! You screwed something up, and now you have to be a man and fix it. Come on, the Edward I knew a few years ago, wouldn't give up so fast," Emmett chuckled quietly.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded her son. I heard a light slap and a "Hey!"

I couldn't take it anymore. How could he say that? How could he say that I didn't love him anymore? Why did he want to give up so fast?

I ran out of my room and down the stairs loudly. I miscalculated where he was and ran into his hard chest. He flew back a few feet from the impact.

"Edward, how could you say that?"

"What?" 

"How can you say I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!?" 

"What?"

"Edward, you're an idiot. How can you not understand it? I LOVE YOU! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL! I had to live with the pain for eighteen years.

"You say you love me, but you can't possibly love me or at least not the way I do. You wouldn't have left me, again!!! But don't you dare… doubt my love for you." A smile appeared on his face and I was regretting what I said immediately. But it just all flew out before I could stop it; my rage took over my head.

He took my hand eagerly and dragged me outside against my will. He guided me to the edge of the trees before turning back to me to stare deeply into my eyes.

"Bella. How can you say THAT? I love you, too. I don't understand how you can't comprehend that I left you because I loved you so much. Why can't you understand that, Bella? Why?"

"Because Edward it doesn't make sense. The first time you left me for my safety, to have a normal human life. The second time was also for my safety, but you also left me because you love me anymore. Just admit it."

"Ahh…Bella…" he didn't even finish his sentence.

"Let's just be friends, I'm not ready to go any further. Please forget what I ever said, I didn't' mean it, someone… something took over my brain there." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, hoping that he would do just that and we could go back to ignoring each other, or I could go back to ignoring him.

"Bella… fine. Just friends, if that's what you really want." He didn't finish his first sentence and then gave in.

"Fine." I turned around and stocked back into the house.

They were all sitting around in a semi-circle, involved in conversations with one another. Maria and Esme were discussing houses. The men were having a debate about car engines. Elizabeth, Alice, and Rosalie sounded as if they were planning a shopping trip to Seattle for this weekend.

Esme was the first to see me.

"Well it's probably about time for us to leave. It was a lovely night thank you for having us over. Your home is lovely." She turned to me.

"Bella, we apologize for our behavior earlier. We were just having some fun." She stroked my cheek with the back of her pale hand.

"Its fine, Esme. I understand." I forced a smile on my face; with Esme it wasn't too hard.

"So everything is worked out between you and Edward?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Per say. We are friends, nothing more." I spoke confidently.

"Oh… it that his doing or yours?" she spoke firmly, and curiously.

"My doing." It came out a bit sharper than I wanted it to.

"Ahh… I'm sure everything will work out eventually." She sounded as if she had some advice from Alice.

"I'm not so sure." For once I was betting against Alice, never thought that would happen.

"Ok… well, thanks again for having us over. If you like you could come over to our home tomorrow." Esme spoke warmly.

"That sounds delightful. Seven?" Maria took the chance immediately.

"Sounds great!" Esme sounded excited too.

Maria now had a large smile spread across her face, but it wasn't a warm smile, it was an evil smile. She was scheming. They walked arm in arm out the door. At least they were getting along.

Carlisle followed behind Esme. Jasper, Emmett, and he were still discussing something about the engines in BMWs and Audi cars as they walked out the door, following Esme.

Rosalie gave me a brief hug before she flowed gracefully out the door. Alice pecked me on the check.

"I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be GREAT!" she gave me a squeak and winked at me as she danced out the door. I ignored her.

I realized Edward had never returned in. The rest of my family made their way back through the door.

"Well that was a good night!" Maria exclaimed as she danced back through the door, jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yes." Everyone replied distantly. Their uneasy gazes were set upon me.

"I'm going upstairs." I replied hostility.

"Bella…?"

"I don't want to talk." I interrupted her before she said anything else. I ran up the stairs and dove into my room at vampire speed.

I saw a small piece of white paper folded on my chair by my favorite window. It had my name neatly scrolled across the front.

I opened it up to Edward's handwriting. It read-

_Bella,_

_I apologize for my behavior tonight. Friends… for now. I'll win you back somehow. I'll prove my love for you. I promise. I love you. Why you can't understand that flabbergasts me. You can't make me go away. See you tomorrow. Love forever, Edward _

I groaned at the letter, as I placed it gently on my nightstand with the others. I was annoyed, angry, and a bit excited at the same time. It made an interesting mood.

Why was he trying so hard? Did he really love me the way I loved him? Did he love me as much as he said? But how? After all that he did to me how could he? How could I…. could I love him again; forgive him for everything he put me through?


	7. Hard Choices and Tough Calls

_**Here is the next ch. I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Also go check out my new story, Falling In Love Back Then! Please, pretty please!**_

_**I have pics for this ch on my profile, too! Thanks!!!**_

_**Music: Clean Breaks- Dashboard Confessional, Words, Hands, Hearts- Yellow card, Pieces- Linkin Park, and Runway- Linkin Park.

* * *

**_

I spent the night looking at the stars, from the highest point on the roof. I stayed up there until the moon fell over the horizon and was replaced with the sun, hidden behind vast clouds.

I had brought up the letters with me and every once in a while, I would pick one up and read them, over and over again. They didn't seem to get old. When I read them I felt… love. He seemed to be telling the truth, but how could I trust him.

I just didn't know if I could forgive him. He had left me twice. But I think I really did love him and… then I hated him too. He left me and for eighteen years I had a hole of misery in me. I was incomplete. I spent eighteen years crying over him, eighteen years pining over him. I gave him my heart and I don't think I ever got it back.

What was I suppose to do? I will have to see him today and tonight and probably the next day too. I would have to see him for as long we lived here. Or until they left, which would probably happen soon. What would stop him from leaving me a soon as he did before? He may love me, but he could still leave me again, just like he had done eighteen years ago.

But I loved him. I believed he was my soul mate, I always did. But could I still forgive him though?

Ahh! There are too many questions and I think way too much. I hit my head against the roof. It wouldn't hurt me; it just made me feel better. I just had to make sure not to hit hard enough to make a hole in the roof. I didn't need Maria fuming at me to make me feel any better.

"Bella, it's time to go." Kevin called from the ground.

"Ok." I groaned and jumped to the ground, landing in front of Kevin. He steadied me, his hands on my arms, holding me in place.

"Hey, you ok?" his eyes were filled with concern, nothing but brotherly concern.

"As good as I'm going to get." I pushed past him and went for the door. He tugged on my wrist.

"Bella, come on tell me."

"I'm really not in a talking mood."

"Fine. But sometimes it helps to get it out. Plus sometimes your family can actually help you with a decision. Think about it, okay? I am always here for you, remember that." he pecked me on the cheek and tried to lighten my mood by giving me that big, flawless smile.

"Thanks, for the advice." I pulled away from him, but smiled back at him to show him I was sincere.

I put on my favorite dark, skinny jeans and my white, satin and lace blouse. A white satin ribbon tied around my waist and it ruffled at the hem. I slipped on my candies, red high heels. Finally, I stuck my hair up in a ponytail with a few curls hanging perfectly, shaping my face. I looked into the mirror and for getting dressed in two minutes I looked good, although I was a vampire.

I grabbed my keys and back pack and headed down the stairs. My family was already waiting in the car for me. I jumped into the seat, throwing my backpack over y shoulder at Elizabeth and sped off down the gravel drive way.

We arrived at school in fifteen minutes. It was a very silent ride. I think everyone finally got the point that I didn't want to talk and they couldn't make me, and that was just dandy.

I jumped out of the car, ignoring everyone around me, wrapped in my own thoughts. I didn't even realize that my family was still close behind me or that Edward had recently appeared by my side.

"Hello, Bella." The voice finally broke through my thoughts. I shook my head, coming back to reality.

"Oh, hi."

"I called your name three times. Do you really hate me that much? I thought we were… _friends_?" He apparently had trouble saying _that_ word.

"We are. I was just caught in my own thoughts and didn't notice you… alright." My walk turned into a small run, but he, of course, kept up easily.

"Ok... I'll see you at lunch, Bella." he jogged away to his next class, which was the opposite direction.

"Ok." Oh goody, he really is taking this friend thing seriously.

The day flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Maria and I walked to the lunch room together. She was ranting on about a boy in her second period class who had now asked her out twice, already.

I had tuned most of it out, nodding and shaking my head when needed. I was thinking of Edward and how to deal with him. I didn't know what to do. I loved him, but I hated him. I knew I couldn't ignore him much longer, but I wanted to. I was caught in-between and I couldn't choose a side. It was like I was in the middle of a tug of war game, my foot was caught on the rope and I was being tugged back and forth to the opposite sides. I was getting bruised either way I went; I would have to choose eventually.

We arrived at the lunch room and she was still going on about how to let him down easy.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella," Maria asked annoyingly, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yes?"

"We are sitting over here. Come on."

"Oh, sorry." I followed her over to the table towards the back.

"You are so out of it today, why is that?" she inquired as I sat down on the round seat.

"Yah, why is that? You have barely spoken a word to anyone today?" Kyle asked as he sat down at the same table, carrying his tray of food which he would do nothing with, but throw it in the trash in about 20 minutes.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I answered, hoping they would drop it. I still didn't want to talk about it.

I did notice everyone sat away from me, leaving the seat next to me open. They were all scheming, I knew it. Now I wasn't angry anymore, just annoyed.

I looked around the cafeteria, I couldn't find the Cullens. Just as the thought ran through my head they all walked in, one by one. Alice spotted us and glided over to us, pulling Jasper behind her by his wrist.

"Hey!" she sat across form me, with Jasper sitting next to her. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to them. Once again, they all left the seat next to me open, hum I wonder why? I thought sarcastically.

"So, I was discussing with Elizabeth today about Saturday. We are going to go to Seattle and have a big, extravagant shopping trip. So far Rosalie, Elizabeth, Maria, and I are going, would you like to come?" Alice spoke enthusiastically.

"Can I come?" Edward pulled out the chair next to me, setting down his bottle of water and small bag of chips.

"You… want… to go shopping? For a whole day? Holding our bags and running around the city? You want to go… seriously?" For once Alice was a little speechless.

"Maybe. It can't be that bad, right? Well that is if Bella goes." He turned his stare upon me.

"Well, I'm not going. I went shopping about a week ago." I was groaning inside from Edward's comment.

"That was like forever ago. Come on Bella. Please!" she begged giving me her pouty lip that was very hard to resist.

"I really would rather not. I can only take so much shopping. You'll have Rosalie and Maria and Elizabeth…. And Edward, though." I choked out the last part.

"Yes, but it will be even more fun if you come. Please!" I thought she would get on her hands and knees pretty soon if I didn't comply.

"No, Alice. I'm not coming," I said sternly.

"Fine… Edward you are not coming!" She thankfully stopped pleading.

"That's ok; I don't want to come anyway." His gaze was still focused on me.

"So. Bella since I'm not going you can go now." Edward implied.

"I'm not going whether you are going are not." I replied hostilely.

"Ok." He let it drop.

I carried on a conversation with Maria about the boy annoying her again some more, knowing if I didn't I would have to talk to _someone else. _Although, I felt Edward's gaze on me the entire time.

I also saw Alice making gestures at him the whole time. I assumed they were having a private conversation. I could tell Alice was pissed right now. The scowl on her face would have scared any human away.

"Well, Bella I'll see you later in the last period." Alice patted my shoulder and left with the rest of the family trailing behind her. Edward gave me one more stare before he departed.

"We should probably go to." My family got up and made our way out of the cafeteria. Elizabeth skipped to my side and whispered in my ear.

"Give him a chance, Bella. He does love you." She gave me a smile and left me standing by myself.

I groaned. I now had to face Edward, alone. I slowly walked to the biology building. He had already arrived there. He was writing something on notebook paper. I figured it was another note of his.

And sure enough the minute I sat down, he handed me a neatly folded notebook paper. I looked at it and made no move to take it as I sat down.

He grabbed my bag from my shoulder and stuck it in a pocket where the other letters were safely stored.

He gave me my favorite crocked smile and continued to wait for the teacher to arrive. I swear these notes were getting on my nerves.

The class went by swiftly and for once Edward didn't stare at me. I had a ton of homework, but with my smarts and vampire speed it would take me fifteen minutes tops.

I got up and gathered my belongings. Edward hovered at the desk waiting for me to finish. Most of the other people had already left the class and the teacher had just scampered out the door.

I tried to ignore him as I passed him, but of course that plan failed. He took hold of my arm and gently pulled me back to him. I landed against his hard chest. I looked into his eyes and for the first time in eighteen years, I didn't look away. I couldn't.

He smiled, knowing fairly well he was dazzling me. Yes, still. Even though I was a vampire he could still have such a strong effect on me. I lost my train of thought as I gazed into his dazzling topaz eyes.

I finally realized what was happening and looked away quickly. I almost fell into his trap. I looked towards the white linoleum and avoided his gaze.

"Bella, can I walk you to your next class?" his velvety voice whispered into my ear as he held me against his chest.

"Umm… I guess." Wait what did I just say, did I say yes? Crap!

"Thank you." He dropped the hold on my arm and lowered his hand to mine to mine, intertwining them.

I tried to pull my hand away, but he held it tightly and I couldn't pull away. He walked close to me across the campus, holding my hand in his in an inescapable grip. And even though I will never admit it aloud to him or anyone else, I stopped struggling and enjoyed the moment, savoring his tough, and committing it to my memory.

"So, did you receive my note, last night?" he asked casually.

"Yes."

"Did you read it or throw it out the window?" he turned his gaze on me, smiling at me.

"I read it. I don't hate you that much." Why did I have to always be so honest with him?

"You apparently hate me enough not to forgive me."

"I need… time."

"Ok, I'll give you all the time you need. Just expect me to be very persist and annoying during that time. I'm not losing you again."

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I don't know my choice yet."

"Maybe I can help a little more." He swung me against his chest, knocking out the wind in me, and the next thing I knew his lips swallowed mine. The kiss was passionate and filled with love. I melted into his embrace again. I couldn't think clearly and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. I felt his lips turn up into a smile.

I finally regained thought and realized that I had fallen into the trap. I pulled back immediately. I slapped his shoulder as hard as I could and stormed off. He shook his head and came running after me.

"Bella, what was that for?"

"I'm not ready, Edward. You knew that and you still kissed me. You knew that I wouldn't resist and you still did it. I need time. Why you can't you understand that? " I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just…"

"You just what?" I stopped and turned so we were face to face. His lowered his head so we were at the same level.

"I love you, Bella. I couldn't help myself. I love you. Please forgive me?" he begged to me.

"I…I… I need to get to class." I turned and walked off.

I didn't know how to respond to his answer. When he said it that time it had a new meaning to it. It stung inside. I wanted to kiss him after he said that. To tell him I'm sorry too and I forgave him. It just opened more questions and complications.

He didn't catch me this time. He stayed where he was and held his head in his hands. He composed himself and began to follow me to the classroom, but made no move to catch up to me.

Alice had already sat down. I sat on the left side of her. Edward came in shortly after and sat on the right side of Alice.

"Have you two worked things out yet?" she asked eagerly.

"NO!" we both replied at the same time.

"Ok." Alice slumped back in her chair. Edward and I were still staring at each other.

"You two are being immature. You two are soul mates and you continue to fight."

"Alice I have tried," Edward argued back in a low voice, to low for the humans to hear.

"You have persuaded me, in many ways, and I have said no to. But that doesn't stop you now does it? Like I said before, I need more time," I spoke at the same level.

"I have gave you time."

"A day or two. And you have also been annoying me every minute you can."

"I'm trying to tell you how I feel. How can you make a decision without knowing the full story?"

"I know enough. And you have made it insanely clear that those are your intentions!" I yelled back in a fast whisper.

"Do you two need me to move? I have feeling I'm in the way." We were both leaning toward each other over Alice. She sat in-between us with her arms crossed over her chest with an exasperated look on her face. Her head turned to Edward and me as we spoke.

"Your fine, Alice. This conversation is done." I turned back to my desk and opened my notebook. I began doodling.

Alice turned to Edward and smacked him on the head.

"Hey. What was that for?"

She gestured a hand to me. "Now you have just made her mad. Great job, Edward!"

I giggled inside. I loved how he always seemed to be the blame. He groaned and I laughed harder. A giggled escaped my lips, but I quickly composed myself before he even turned his gaze on me.

He didn't look away and I seemed to be locked in his, like earlier. He was the first to look away for once. He ran his hand through his messy locks of hair and took an unnecessary deep breath. As he calmed himself, my eyes still seemed locked on him.

Alice noticed and I think she told Edward through her mind. He sharply turned his head back to mine. His eyes dazzled mine. I just couldn't look away. And for once I felt guilty about the pain I had caused him.

I mouthed, "Sorry."

I don't know why I felt guilty. He was the one who left me, why should I feel guilty that I caused him the same pain I had to deal with for eighteen years?

He nodded and also mouthed an apology as the teacher walked through the door. Alice was looking back and forth from us. She was smiling and waiting for the rest. When we both broke the gaze, her face drooped and she loudly sighed.

I heard her mutter something about '_ludicrous vampires._'

The teacher started class. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts were constantly about Edward. Every once in a while he would look over at me for a brief second and then focus back on the board. I would often do the same thing. He caught me a few times, but I quickly turned my head before I could melt into his dazzling, topaz eyes.

The class went slow. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. When the bell finally rang, I flew out the door before anyone else had even made a move.

Elizabeth and Kevin were waiting outside. I pushed past them and headed for my car. They followed silently, sensing my bad mood.

"Please ride with Maria. I'm going somewhere… to think. I'll be back tonight. Don't worry about me." With that said I ran off to my car.

"Bella?" I ran faster and pulled open my door. I stuck the key in the ignition and whipped out of the parking lot. I knew where I was going. The meadow.

I speed up to a hundred miles per hour as I reached the highway. I parked my car at the spot where the trail started and took off running. I reached the meadow with in seconds.

It was almost as beautiful as last night. The sunlight light up the meadow and I glittered to off my skin. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds.

The warmth made my skin tingle. I loved the sun and how it warmed me up; made me feel human again.

I sank to the ground. I forgot why I had even come here. I just concentrated on the sun and the meadow. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think! And check out pics for this ch. On my profile!**_


	8. Break Down

_**This is another Edward ch or part of it is. I think many of you will be please with this ch. Or so I hope. **_

_**Music: Breakdown- Daughtry, Sound of Pulling heaven Down- Blue October, and taking over me- Evanescence.

* * *

**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella?" I heard Elizabeth yell as I came out of the literature building. I spotted Bella running away as fast as she could, without being suspicious. She threw her car in reverse and flew out of the parking lot, with a quick squeal of her tires.

Elizabeth stood on the sidewalk stomping her feet, as Bella drove off. I ran over to her, wondering desperately what happened that made Bella have such an exciting exit.

"What going on? What's wrong with Bella?" I struggled to read her thoughts; they were all jumbled as she yelled at Bella.

"I don't exactly know. She just left… to think." The image of what Bella said ran through her head. It was the clearest thought I had got so far.

"What did you do to her? What happened in the class?" Elizabeth began to blame me, although I probably was the blame.

"Nothing much," I lied, she could tell, but she was interrupted by Maria intruding.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked confused. Her eyebrows furrowed and her face turned into a scowl, waiting for the worst.

"Bella ran away," I told her calmly.

"And you let her get away? Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried. And she didn't exactly _run away_. She said she would be back by tonight. She said that she needed some time to think in peace," Elizabeth argued back, as she glared at me.

And then it hit me; I knew where Bella was going. She was going to the meadow, I knew it. That was one place she could relax and think. I broke off from the group, running towards my car.

"And just where do you think your going?" Maria yelled after me.

"I am going to finding Bella. I know where she is."

I dashed off to my Volvo and threw it in reverse. I went a hundred and fifty miles per hour down the empty highway. When I reached the end of the road where the trail begins, I spotted her blue Audi.

I parked next to it, careful not to hit it in my haste. The minute I was out of my car, door slamming behind me, I started running through the fringe of the trees.

When I neared the meadow, I smelled Bella. I smiled to myself. I knew her intoxicating smell to well, even after all these years. I slowed to a walk and watched my every step so I made no noise. I quietly approached the trees and hid behind a few branches, quietly.

She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Her body and mind seemed completely at ease here. She was breath taking as the sun glittered off her pale skin. I didn't want to interrupt her moment of peace; she had had very rough last few days. So I sat against the bark of a tree and watched her closely, examining every flawless feature all over again.

_**Bella's POV**_

It felt like minutes as I lay here, but I knew it had probably been hours. I opened my golden eyes and slowly sat up from my relaxed slumber. I looked around me, it was twilight.

I took in a deep breath of the pine smell surrounding me. I exhaled and took in another greedily and this time I also got a whiff of vampire, not just any vampire, Edward.

I got up in a flash and looked around, searching every inch of the forest floor, and waiting for his sudden appearance. He was here, watching me, I knew it.

"Edward, I know you're here." My eyes continued to look carefully around the meadow. He finally appeared through a clutter of trees and branches.

"Hi," he whispered and made a tentative step forward, but stopped far enough away from me. He seemed to leave plenty of space for me to run.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked uneasily.

He looked at his watch before he responded. "Two and half hours, almost three hours."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because you ran off and I knew where you were. When I arrived you looked too relaxed to be disturbed. Plus, you looked breath taking as you sat under the sun." I groaned, but it was only audible to me.

"I need to go. Maria is going to be pissed at me."

I walked through the trees and broke into a run. Edward was right behind me. I heard him as he fled after me, but thankfully made no attempt to catch me.

I reached my Audi and jumped in, but was too late; Edward had already come out from the forest. He knocked lightly on my window.

I reluctantly rolled it down. He pretended to be out of breath as he spoke.

"You run really fast." He let out another big gust of wind. His sweet smelling breath blew in my face, stunning me for a second. I wanted to lean in and inhale more, but that would… ruin everything. It took all the control to lean away slightly and concentrate on responding.

"Slow poke," I teased.

He just leaned in more and brushed the length of my cheekbone with the back of his right hand. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"See you in a few," He breathed and then he departed to his car.

He revved his engine and I revved mine back. I tried to shoo away all the thoughts that came to my head when he kissed my forehead. I tried to focus on driving my car; I couldn't wreck my baby, because of Edward and his stupid schemes.

"Ladies first," He yelled to me through his open window.

I whipped around and sped off onto the highway. Before I knew it, I caught him in my rearview mirrors, not far behind at all. He caught up to me quickly. Then he sped in front of me. I saw him laughing in his mirror.

I weaved around him and was in front of him before he even anticipated my move. I giggled to myself. For once all those races with Maria were paying off.

My cell phone rang. I heard it muffled by the leather from my purse. I dug beneath my purse and picked it up Just in time. The front screen blinked 'nineteen missed calls'. Opps, I'm in trouble. I picked it up before it rang a second time.

"Hey," I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, thank goodness. Where did you go? Are you alright?" Maria always worried too much.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm on my way home now," I calmed her.

"Oh, don't bother; we are already at the Cullens. Come on over here. We are all waiting for you. By the way is Edward with you?"

"Yes, he is driving behind me right now. Are you sure I should come over now?"

"Yes, of courses. We have been here for hours already."

"Ok, fine," I groaned. I shut my phone and stuck it in the always unused cup holder.

When I looked back up, I saw Edward had swerved around me while I was distracted.

I swerved back around him and sped up to one fifty. He surprised me by drawing back. That had to mean there was a police car around, he wouldn't give up that easily. Just as I thought that, my phone rang.

I slowed down to seventy five miles per hour, the proper speed limit.

"Hello."

"It's me. There is a _cop_ about a mile away. Once we past him we can continue," Edward spoke on the other end. He spoke the word cop with a weird tense to it, but I thought nothing of it.

"Thanks, I figured that once you started letting me win."

"Yes… he is right around the corner. Be… careful." We passed a blue and white car on my left. He was sitting on the side of the road. He looked glum as he read the newspaper and drank his black coffee.

When I looked closer, I realized who it was. All my breath felt like it was knocked out of my lungs, suddenly. It was my dad. His face was wrinkled and he had more gray in his hair, but I could tell it was him.

I gasped and quickly looked down. I hoped he hadn't noticed me. We passed quickly, but it seemed like minutes as we passed, everything went in slow motion.

"You ok, Bella?" I realized that I still had the phone to my ear. My hand was frozen in place.

"Yah." But my voice cracked. I could feel the tears coming and I couldn't hold them in for much longer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, I hoped you wouldn't notice," he apologized glumly.

"I did." I took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Bella, if it makes you any happier he has found a lady friend. She cooks him meals every night. They were married two months ago." Tears started streaming out of my eyes. I was happy, but my sadness overwhelmed me. I missed Charlie.

I nodded, knowing he was probably watching me from the mirror in his car.

I threw the phone down on the passenger seat and focused on the road through my blurry eyes. I sped back up to two hundred miles per hour. I arrived at the Cullen's house a few minutes later.

I started to cry harder as I parked my car in the gravel drive way, but I couldn't make myself get out yet. I hit my head against the steering wheel and tears poured out of my eyes.

Edward opened my door and pulled me out. I didn't fight him for once, I had no need to. I needed someone's shoulder to cry on. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around his neck and pulled myself closer as I soaked his designer shirt with tears.

He hugged me closer and massaged my back, but nothing could calm me right now. I was overwhelmed with guilt and sadness, and no matter how hard I tried to make it go away, I couldn't.

"Its okay, Bella. Shh… it's okay." He chanted softly in my ear. He continued to massage my back, but I couldn't stop the tears.

Through my tear filled eyes I could make out my family and the Cullens coming outside with their eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Charlie," He responded simply. They all nodded and figured they could ask questions later.

"Shh… it's okay, Bella." he whispered in my ears as he hugged me tighter. This used to calm me, but today nothing could relax me, nothing could stop the tears that flowed freely from my topaz eyes.

Sobs ran through my back. I was shaking, it was a good thing Edward was holding me so tightly or I would have fallen to the ground on my knees.

I felt my feet leave the ground. I realized that Edward had picked me up. He carried me against his chest, bridal style. I sobbed into his shirt as he carried me past my families and through the doors. I buried my face in his chest. I didn't want them to see me like this.

"I'm taking her upstairs. She needs to lie down," He spoke away from me, as he carried me up the wooden stairs.

He pushed his door opened to reveal almost the exact same room it was eighteen years ago. There still was the whole wall covered with glass, but it also had a large curtain blocking out all sun light. I noticed most of CDs were missing also, other than that it was the exactly the same.

He swung me down on the black leather couch and brought a pillow with a silk pillow case covering it, over to me. He picked my head off the wet leather sofa and rested it on the pillow. Then he draped a blanket over me from the back of the couch. He curled in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, massing my back again, in soothing circles.

It felt right like we were both seventeen again. I forgot about the fact that he left me, forgot about the past few days. Right now I was in his arms and comforted and it felt right. I loved it, here in his protective arms.

He kissed my hair and I snuggled closer to his chest. My sobs were now more controlled and had settled down. It was mostly sniffles and the occasional tears down my cheek. Edward caught one as it escaped my eye.

"I like that you can still cry," He whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly.

He brushed his thumb across my flushed cheek. "And that too. It's too bad I can't still hear your heart beat too."

I nodded. My tears had mostly stopped now. I tried not to think about Charlie, because that would just start them all over again. I just thought about Edward and how I was maybe ready to forgive him. It felt right here and I loved being snuggled into his arms, against his chest.

He could still relax me and comfort me. I needed him and it seemed he needed me too. I loved him, could that mean I could forgive him? Was I finally ready?

* * *

_**So what do you think? Many of you have asked when she is going to forgive him and I have always replied that it will happen before the story ends and the sequel begins! YAH! Please tell me your comments!**_


	9. All Over Again

_**Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving, I know I did. Here is another ch. I hope I got all the mistakes and made it slightly longer. It is now 1:10 am in the morning and I am going to bed, then tomorrow I will post this. Or when you read this it will be afternoon. So it's like going back in time, because I wrote this in like forward tense, because I wrote it so I don't have to do it later. Does that make sense? I doubt it does? It hurt my head!!! **_

_**Sorry, thanks for all your wonderful, heart warming reviews. I know that I am thankful for you guys. You are on my top 10 list!!! Yah!**_

_**Enjoy!!!!!**_

_**Music: (this ch. Is just what I am listening to presently) Never to Late- Three Days Grace, Rise Above This- Seether, and missing- Evanescence.

* * *

**_

I cuddled myself against Edward's chest for hours, crying softly. He rubbed my back or my hand, always comforting me, but he never spoke a word, and neither did I.

When the morning sun began to rise, he opened the curtains to let the bright light in before it quickly hid behind the gray clouds as it always did. Though it was beautiful while it lasted. The mountains gleamed as the sun shone down on them and I could hear the faint trickle of the creek near by, it really was a perfect moment, besides the circumstances.

Esme came up once to check on us once during the night. I briefly heard the door creak open and Edward whispered something to her. I didn't look up, but I heard her warm voice before she closed the door.

I could hear the others still down stairs, but they made no movement to come check on us. Esme had been our only guest during the night and through the early morning.

The sun had been up for a few hours and it had begun raining shortly after.

I twisted my neck around to find a clock and found one in the dark corner. Its bright red numbers told me it was after five thirty. We would have to go to school soon. I didn't feel like going, I didn't want to go, period.

It would involve moving from the calming arms around me. I would have to talk to people and think, and I had no energy. As if some one read my thoughts, our families appeared at the threshold of the door.

I looked up and they all seemed worried, but happy. I figured it was because Edward and I had stayed in the same position all night along without any fighting or bickering. It was pretty amazing.

"Bella, do you want to go to school, today?" Elizabeth asked me in a loving tone.

"I… I don't know…" my voice cracked as Edward interrupted me.

"I think it would best for you to stay home today," He whispered to me in my ear, but loud enough I assumed the others could hear also. He then turned to Carlisle.

"Could you be so kind to write her a doctor's note saying something like she has the flu or another small illness that would excuse her from her classes'?"

"Of course. It not like they know that we can't get sick," He chuckled lightly, everyone else joined in.

Elizabeth came over and pecked me on my damp cheek that was accessible. "I'll get your assignments for you. Feel better," She teased.

Alice too, danced over to peck me on the cheek. "Are you coming Edward?" of course she already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"I'm going to stay here. Someone needs to watch over Bella," he soothingly rubbed my arm as he spoke.

"Ok, have fun." She gave me a smile and winked at him discreetly.

The rest of our families trailed behind one another as they went out the door. I heard the cars start as they raced each other out of the gravel driveway.

"You should have gone with them. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I insisted.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but I'm going to make sure. You had… a breakdown last night and you needed someone here for you. So I'm staying here," he persisted.

"Fine." We sat there and watched the rain drizzle from the clouds. The sound was peaceful. I fell into a daze as I watched. After another three hours, I realized that I was still in the same clothes from yesterday and I was in desperate need of the hot shower, which could clear my head.

"I'm going back to my house. I need to change and take a shower." I made a move to get up. I broke his grip from around my waist. He didn't resist this time as he let me go.

He too sat up with me, but made no movement to get up. Instead, he clasped his hands together and just stared at me, making a pink blush spread to my cheeks. He smiled tentatively as I stretched.

"You could take shower here, if you wish," he whispered, never breaking my gaze.

"I need to change my clothes."

"Alice will loan you some clothes, she wouldn't mind."

"I want to have my own clothes," I fought back.

"Fine, do you need a ride back?" he sighed in defeat.

"I have to drive my Audi back."

"I'll drive it back if you wish."

"I don't let anyone drive it, only me."

"You don't trust me to drive your 'baby'?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that, I just don't like anyone else driving it."

"Ok, fine…" he took a deep breath before continuing, "Where does this leave _us?_"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. He stood up, walking towards me gradually. He stopped at my feet and then pulled me closer by snaking his arms around my waist. I leaned forward and placed my head on his chest as he pulled me closer, snuggling his face into my hair.

"Bella, I will give you all the time you need, I will keep good on my promise. It's just… last night… did you feel anything as I held you? It seemed like you enjoyed it? Am I wrong?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I…" I couldn't make any sound come out. He released me and his arms fell limply to his sides. His feet carried him back down to the leather sofa and his head lowered into his hands.

"I'm sorry. I did feel something. It felt like we were seventeen again. I loved being cuddled up in your arms, but…"

"But?"

"I haven't decided. I still don't understand. How can you love me after you left me twice? I just don't see how that works. It doesn't… make sense, it's not logical."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you this? I love you. I left you to keep you safe. I didn't think straight, I just had to keep you safe. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Ok… I'm going to go now. I need to change." I didn't know how to respond to that. I had to think through everything before I did something I would regret. I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Esme was focused on a magazine as she curled up on the couch.

"Bye Esme." I waved as I went through the door.

"Bye, sweetie." She waved back.

I ran out to my Audi. It still had the key in the ignition. I threw open the door, and slammed it shut, before anyone could catch up to me.

It started to purr. I took one last look at the house before sped away all over again.

* * *

_**How did you like it? I promise that what you have been waiting for is in the next ch. Sorry it was so short! Thanks!!!!**_


	10. I Love YOU, Idiot!

_**Hello, here is another ch, one I think most of you have been dieing for. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Music: Forever- Breaking Benjamin (it sort of goes), Forever- Vertical Horizon, Forever- Papa Roach (pretty much only the chorus goes, but it's good) Imaginary- Evanescence. :)

* * *

**_

I took a long hot shower and got some clean clothes on. As I was toweling my hair, I realized I had never read the note that Edward had given me from yesterday.

I pulled on my blue, plush robe and raided through my backpack. I found all the notes and poured them on the floor. I found the most recent one. It was shorter and more rushed than the others.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'll see you tonight. Can't wait! I love you, always did, always will. I hope you forgive me soon. I can't take it much longer. Edward_

Last night didn't go as anyone had expected. After my breakdown I'm not really sure what everyone else did. They were probably scheming more as I sobbed in Edward's arms.

Well, they wouldn't have to wait much longer. I was slowly weakening. Last night made me realize how much I loved Edward, I wanted to forgive him.

As he held me in his arms, I didn't fight him. I enjoyed it. His arms felt like they belonged wrapped around me. I was comforted by him, he took care of me even after the way I treated him. And what he said to me this morning… I finally believed the words. I could tell, he meant it, he always had.

I was so rude and careless to him as he told me his feelings. He poured out his heart for me several times and I discarded him like a piece of trash.

I finally understood how primitive I had been to him. I had to find him. I had an idea of where he would go after this morning. The meadow, it was one place that we had many memories of us and he could relax there. We had been there a lot lately. It was _our spot._

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a light red long sleeve shirt that had a low v-neck. I threw my hair up in a bun, not caring what it actually looked like.

I decided to run instead of taking my car. I dashed into the forest the minute I ran through the door. The trees flew past me and I could see a beam of light ahead. I knew I was getting close. I couldn't smell him yet, though.

I slowed to a jog as I neared. I caught a whiff, but it wasn't strong. He either hadn't moved and with no wind the scent was lingering in one place or he had left before I arrived.

I stepped out from the brush hesitantly. He was lying in the middle of the meadow. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He was so still and his face was so composed, he looked unconscious, but I knew that was impossible.

As I stepped forward, his eyes flickered open. His body pulled itself you in one fluid movement and before I knew it he was on his feet, ready to run.

"I'll leave," He whispered as he began to walk towards the opening of trees.

"No don't. I hoped you would be here," I confessed.

"Really?" I nodded and stepped forward, closing in the distance slowly between us.

"Bella…?" he started.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I interrupted him.

"For what?" he looked a little confused.

"For pulling you along like this. For being so rude to you lately. For teasing you with my love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"So you can't forgive me then?" he looked saddened.

"I didn't say that." My eyes flashed to his face and I couldn't break his gaze.

"Then what do you mean, Bella?" he asked while still looking intently into my eyes, looking for any sign of emotion that leaked through my composed facade.

"Edward, I…" it got stuck in my throat.

"Bella, I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"

"I… it's hard," I finished. No matter how hard I tried, it didn't want to come out.

"What Bella? What is so hard to say?" he began getting angry and when I didn't reply his started to walk past me into the trees.

"I love you, you idiot!" I blurted it out finally. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but I had to do something to stop him. And it did, he stopped mid- stride and turned on his heal back to me.

"Really?" He walked by in front of me, studying me closely. But his face had lit up the second the words came out.

"Yes!" I smiled.

He hurled himself at me. I felt my feet leave the ground as he picked me up and twirled me around in circles as I clung closely to his chest. I giggled at his reaction and for the first time in eighteen years I felt perfect… whole… loved.

He set me on my feet, but kept me nuzzled against his chest. His hand pulled my chin up to give me a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands ran along my back. The kiss was long and when we both pulled back, we both took an unnecessary deep breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and gazed lovingly into my topaz eyes.

"I love you. I love you so, so, so much," He whispered against my lips.

"You really do?" I wonder, just checking again.

"Of course."

"So you can forgive me for _my_ behavior?"

"Of course, my love. You did nothing wrong," he kissed my nose as I scoffed at his words.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We fell to the ground and I curled up against his chest. His fingers traced my face, down my neck, along my arm, where they intertwined with my fingers.

We stayed silent, rememorizing each others faces. My fingers skimmed his face too. We curled up next to each other as the sun set, creating a beautiful collage of colors on the horizon. The wind blew my hair around me and the leaves rustled on the nearby trees. It was quiet expect our breathing.

"It's twilight," He murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"Our best time," I smiled back.

"Indeed. We can be together for eternity now, just like we would always talk about. There is nothing holding us back. Nothing matters more than our love."

"Eternity, I like the sound of that. I still wished you would have changed me."

"So do I, I'm sorry that I left you... that I didn't want to change you…." I interrupted him.

"Not now. Later… I don't want to talk about the past, about why you left. I want to stay in the present. I don't want to remember those horrid times, right now. Please, later," I pleaded him.

"Ok, later. But I do have to explain eventually. I want you to know the whole story. I don't want you to stay in the dark," he chuckled.

"I know, just not now. Besides, I have a flashlight for now," I giggled as I tapped on his nose.

"We should probably go tell the Cullen's and Gilmore's our news."

"We should, they will be thrilled to know we are back together."

"I'm thrilled. I thought I may never win you back." He pulled me closer, if that was possible.

"Well, you have me now." I kissed him lightly, parting my lips slightly to breathe in his still intoxicating scent. He smiled and offered me a hand to steady me as I stood up.

I took it gratefully and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in my shirt once I was on my toes.

"Ready?" he inquired.

"Yes." He slung me over his shoulder in a brief second, so fast that I didn't comprehend what happened.

"You know, I can run by myself. I'd prefer it actually."

"I know that, but I missed running with you on my back, please?"

I couldn't resist that cute puppy face he gave me when he turned his head. He pouted his lips a little; he looked so gorgeous when he did that. He knew I couldn't resist it.

"Okay." I gave in. my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms in their death grip around his neck. He smiled and kissed my hand that was squeezed his shoulder. Then, he took off running through the thick trees.

We were at the house in a matter of seconds. The lights were on and Maria's car was parked on the gravel drive way. He set me gently on my feet.

"Do they know?" I asked as he put a reassuring arm around my waist.

"Only Alice and she is keeping it surprisingly quiet."

"Okay… let's go." I grabbed his other hand and intertwined our fingers. He kissed my hand and pulled me into the house.

* * *

_**How was it? I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't update last few days. I have been pretty sick and have had tons of homework. But I go it up, very sorry about the delay, thanks:) :) **_


	11. Suprise!

_**Here is the next ch. You should all be happy with the ending or possibly yelling at me because of the cliffie, so be prepared!!! You never know what will happen???**_

_**Music- You- Breaking Benjamin, From the Heart- Hoobastank, Easier to Run- Linkin Park.

* * *

**_

As Edward and I walked into the living room, hand in hand, we found our families all spread out amongst the living room and wrapped into their own conversations.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, staring wide- eyed at the door. When she saw us step through, she looked relieved. She squealed as gave me a huge, encouraging smile. I know she was excited, but my goodness was she eager.

"Everyone we have some news." Edward cleared his throat.

"We're back together!" I yelled and held up our locked together fingers.

Esme put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. She looked like if she could cry, she would be right now.

There was a blur of black and white and suddenly Alice hit me with full force. It was harder that the first day she saw me again. Maria, Rosalie and Elizabeth clapped and cheered in the corner with enthusiasm.

Emmett yelled, "About time!" throwing his hands up in the air.

Kevin and Jasper looked pleased, but refrained from cheering. Carlisle came up and patted me and Edward on the shoulder.

Kyle stated, "I knew it would work out eventually." As he smiled his dashing smile.

After Alice finally let go, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist again. Then Alice was pulled into a vision.

"SQUEAL….About time!" her ear piercing squeal is what hurt the most, even for a vampire.

Edward smiled, but his face was firm as he spoke to Alice.

"Alice don't spoil it. Just keep it to yourself for five minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but hurry up." She squealed and walked back over to sit on Jasper lap. She leaned to whisper in his ear but was stopped again.

"Don't tell him either. It's supposed to be a surprise for everyone, not just Bella."

Alice rolled her eyes and then acted as if she zipped up her mouth and then threw away the key. She gave him a sarcastic "are you happy" kind of smile and then leaned her head back down on Jasper's chest, closing her eyes.

"What's going on? What surprise, Edward? You know I still don't like surprises?" I whined.

"You like this one… I hope." He added quieter. He tried to pull me to the couch, but I planted my feet firmly in place.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" I asked, aggravated. We just got back together, I didn't want to fight.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied simply. He kissed my nose.

"Come sit down, Bella." Alice patted the couch next to her. I pulled Edward with me. He pulled me onto his lap before I could sit down. I nuzzled against his chest, thinking about what surprise he could be planning.

"Bella, your power is to be able to change your appearance, right?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you think you could turn back into a human Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"I guess, but why do I need to?" I was getting irritated here.

"You'll see."

"Okay… I'll be back. I don't like changing in front of people, so I'm just going to go upstairs. I'll be down in a few." I got up from Edward's lap and walked to the upstairs bathroom.

I shut the door and looked in the mirror. I closed my eyes and imagined my old self. I felt my hair getting longer. My legs shortened and my curves weren't as curvy. I imagined my brown eyes and my face. My eyes itched a bit as they changed the color. My face began to change, my cheek bones not as prominent, my forehead became a little longer. I knew I couldn't change my skin tone or texture, so it remained pale and granite like.

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. Except for my skin, I looked the same as I did eighteen years ago. And really, my skin wasn't too much paler.

I liked my vampire self better though, but I would do anything for Edward, so I didn't complain…aloud anyway.

I opened the door and walked out. At least when I changed I still maintained my vampire supernatural powers and gracefulness. I heard the whispering going on down stairs. They kept it at a level just low enough I couldn't hear it. I frowned, they were up to something.

I flew down the stairs and they were surprised to see me standing there all of a sudden. They all composed their faces quickly and relaxed back into their seats. Alice gave Edward a meaningful look. I saw his eyes go up to the ceiling and then towards the ground. They were having a private conversation.

"You know it's rude not to include a person in a conversation. Especially when it's most likely about said person." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them my best displeased look.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's a surprise. I was arguing with Alice and they got involved." He came to stand next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I noticed. So what were saying yes to a moment ago?"

He looked puzzled, or just covering something up.

"You're not that discreet Edward. Alice talked to you through your head and then you looked towards the ceiling and then towards the ground, it was a yes. Now what was the yes too?" I explained. He didn't fool me.

He smiled to me. "You noticed that did you? I told you it's a surprise." He kissed my forehead. His lips lingered there for a second.

"Apparently not much of one if the entire family knows about it."

"But it's still a surprise for you. And that's the most important, right?"

"Yes," I gave in; he wasn't going to reveal anything to me. He took a step back and looked over my appearance. His eyes raked over my body approvingly.

"You're beautiful by the way. Can you stay like this forever?" he muttered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck as his lips trailed up and down it.

"Not forever, but I'll change once in a while… for you," I added.

"That satisfies me. Here come sit back down." He pulled me back to the couch and sat me down, closely, next to him.

"Ok, here it goes." He took a deep breath and looked directly into my brown orbs. I melted into his topaz ones, instantly.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I wanted our families to be here when I did. Thanks to Alice, they already know."

"Know what?"

"Wait just a minute…" he took a deep breath and a smile played across his lips.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" he dropped to one knee in front of me. The room fell silent. He pulled out a ring and opened the box to an exquisite ring. I was speechless.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think!!! I will not say what her response is… it could be no… it could be yes! Please review, I will give you cookies!!! **_


	12. Playlist

_**Sorry this is not a ch. (which will hopefully be posted later) but this is the Playlist for the entire story. I will still have a song or two for each ch, but I wanted a big Playlist. Thanks for all your wonderful comments on my latest ch, you guys are great!!!**_

_**Playlist for Gray Skies Forever- **__**(E Edward & B Bella)**_

Until The End- Breaking Benjamin (B&E)

Forever- Breaking Benjamin(B&E)

Hate Me- Blue October (E)

Forever- Vertical Horizon (B&E)

Missing- Evanescence (B)

Taking Over Me- Evanescence (B)

Make This Go On Forever- Snow Patrol (E&B)

Somedays- Audioslave (B- maybe E)

Never To Late- Three Days Grace (E)

Broken- Amy Lee featuring Seether (B&E)

I never Wanted To- Saosin (E)

Breakdown- Seether (B)

Fall To Pieces- Avril Lavigne (B)

From the Heart- Hoobastank (B&E)

Best I Ever Had- Vertical Horizon (B)


	13. The Answer & New Story

_**Hello, I am trying to post very quickly, because I have a ton of homework. But I promised to post today. So here it is! (Sorry if it's not edited well)**_

_**I now have the cast on the profile for this story. Yah! It worked great! And I have full Playlist too, so go check it out. I don't have the full Playlist on my profile yet, but I will. It's just a ch. Posted here. I did it yesterday, thanks fro your reviews. You guys are great! Enjoy!**_

"_**Know what?"**_

"_**Wait just a minute…" he took a deep breath and a smile played across his lips. "**_

"_**Isabella Swan will you marry me?" he dropped to one knee in front of me. The room fell silent. He pulled out a ring and opened the box to an exquisite ring. I was speechless.**_

I was flabbergasted. I kept opening my mouth but nothing came out of it. He caught me off guard, I never expected him to propose the minute we got back together. But the ring was unbelievable.

It was a gorgeous diamond ring. The diamonds sparkled so much, as the light from above reflected off of them, they almost hurt my eyes. The band was studded with round, brilliant diamonds. The band had to be platinum. I saw that on the inside of the band "tiffany's" was engraved. I didn't even want to think of how much it would have cost.

"Yes!" I finally breathed.

"Really?" Edward asked still judging my reaction.

"Yes, Yes, Ye-!" I yelled out. I was cut off by a very enthusiastic Edward.

He got up from his position on the floor and jumped at me. His lips met mine with a passionate kiss. I missed him so much. Now we were getting married! Oh my god, we are getting married!

Our kiss was interrupted by Emmett, Jasper, Kevin, and Kyle howling and cheering behind us.

"Oh, get a room, you two," Emmett yelled. Rosalie scowled and smacked her husband on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked outraged.

She just gestured a hand towards us. He rolled his eyes but his mouth remained shut.

Edward reluctantly pulled back and gave them a very unpleasant stare. They all stopped immediately too.

"Edward, give her the ring, already!" Alice yelled from next to us.

"Okay!" he yelled back. He stood me up on my feet and pulled the ring out of his pocket again. He smiled up at me, he looked like a little kid in a candy store, and it was extremely hard to resist him.

I gasped at its beauty again. He slipped it on my ring finger of my left hand. He kissed the back of my hand once the ring was placed on my finger.

In one fluid movement he was on his feet again and picked me up. He twirled me around like he had done in the meadow earlier. His lips encountered mine again as he spun me around. I giggled, unable to control my emotions of happiness.

"Congratulations!" They all yelled as Edward set me back down on my feet but kept an arm firmly wrapped around my waist. His thumb gently stroked my lower back. The smile on his lips still in place, it seemed nothing could bring him down.

Alice came running at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. It was a bit awkward with Edward's arm still also tightly wrapped around my waist, not willing to let go.

They had formed a line behind Alice. They all gave me a hug, while the men playfully punched Edward in the shoulder. Carlisle draped an arm across our shoulders and gave us a pat on the back.

"It's about time, you two," He teased.

"Really." They all joined in.

"Well it seems our vampire coven has just gotten much bigger," Jasper noted.

"We will have to make sure no one gets suspicious. We'll have to move immediately if they do," Carlisle agreed.

"We'll be safe. No one will look into it, for now," Alice spoke reassuringly as she reopened her eyes.

"We should probably give Edward and Bella some time alone. Why don't we all go hunt?" Esme gave me a wink. I smiled back at her. Sometimes it seemed like she could read my mind.

"Yes, that would be nice. I could really use an irritable grizzly," Emmett smirked and led the way out the door.

Kevin was the last out the door. He gave me his dazzling smile and I knew it made him immensely happy that I was happy. He had been waiting for my happiness to come for almost two decades.

I smiled at Edward, we were alone. Finally! _Not to mention, engaged!_

_**Part 2- Jacob's POV**_

For the last eighteen years, my body has not aged one day. My mind was another thing, though. For five years I wallowed over Bella Swan, the girl I loved forever and always. I had not been quick enough to save her. If I would have been a few minutes earlier I could have saved her. We could have been together. But I failed; it was my entire fault that she is… a monster.

We stayed together for a while, but it didn't last long. It was too dangerous. I would not hurt my friend, the one person that meant more to me than anyone else. So she left and I crawled into a dark corner and stayed there for months.

I was useless to the pack. After a year, I finally started helping again, sort of. I phased and took care if the reservation, but I was lifeless. Just like Bella was when her bloodsucker left. After about seven years of my heartless life, I ran away. I had to get away from the one place that reminded me so much of _her_.

When ever I phased the pack would talk to me. But surprisingly they never told me to come back, or complained about my disappearance. They wished me luck, told me they hoped I found what I was after. Sam told me to be safe and to come home when I was ready.

But the problem was that I had no idea what I was after. The only reason I left was to get away from her, I didn't leave to find something or someone. I didn't know what to do.

I stayed in hotels and an apartment or two. I mainly stayed in the near by area, rarely ever pasted the Washington state line.

After nine and a half months away, I traveled back to La push. I went around Forks, still not approaching the Cullen's turf. When I heard a scream, it sounded like Bella's. I ran towards it, hoping to help, to do something.

I found a broken girl lying on the ground. A man stood over her, about to finish her off. He looked up at me… with blood red eyes. I attacked immediately, letting my instinct take over; I would not lose another human over these bloodsuckers. I didn't know this one, but I felt a weird, unbreakable connection to her.

I burned the body when I finished tearing him to shreds. I phased back to my human form and pulled on a pair of cut off jeans.

When I look behind me at the girl who lay unconscious on the ground, the strangest thing happened; it felt like the world had just turned upside down. I felt this connection to her, butterflies flutter quickly around in my stomach.

I felt like I had just found my soul mate. For once I had forgotten about Bella. Nothing else in the world matter, just helping this human I didn't even know.

I picked her up and I could already tell that she had several broken ribs, a broken wrist, and possibly a broken leg. Ninety percent of her body was covered in bruises and she was bleeding, but not badly, just a few minor cuts. Yet they could still drive about any vampire mad with thirst.

I ran back to La Push as fast as I could. I wasn't far. I approached Emily's house that had now been built onto for their two toddlers, Elizabeth and Anthony.

I slammed open the door and found the pack huddled around a coffee table. Their eyes opened with surprise and smiles spread across their faces. When they all noticed the limp, unconscious body in my hands the smiles disappeared instantly.

Sam and Emily drove me to the hospital. We made up a story about her being mauled by a bear. I didn't care what it was, I just wanted her better. I would give my life for her if I had too.

She was unconscious for another two days after she arrived at the hospital. With all the morphine the doctors gave her to help with the pain, they were surprised she wasn't out longer. She awoke with me by her side.

I explained who I was and that I would take care of her. I told her what happened to her, that she was attacked by a vampire. She took it well. Or as well as you can when you are told such a thing. I explained what I was and that we would discuss it when we got back to a safer location.

She told me her story too. She was an orphan who had run away. It was extremely depressing, both of her parents died in a car wreck by a drunk driver when she was five. The only family member who took her in was her aunt. Her aunt abused her and she was taken to an orphanage after two years. When she was sixteen she finally ran away from the orphanage home and got lost in the woods. That's when the bloodsucker found her.

After weeks of recovery, of me by her side lovely taking care of her, she was released. We had grown to be friends, best friends. I knew it meant more to me, but I hadn't told her about the imprinting yet. I felt that it could scare her off and the last thing she needed to deal with was being told that I was her soul mate because of some freaky werewolf thing.

When Sam finally ordered me to tell her, she had healed completely and I knew it was time to tell her. She took it extremely well. We dated for months, taking it slowly. Years passed and I was happy, in love again. I had my soul mate by side.

We married four years after I explained _everything_. We never had kids; she didn't want them after what happened to her as a child. I understood completely. It was always a hard subject for her; her childhood.

She wasn't as understanding on the fact that I didn't get any older, but I didn't look in my twenties and she grew used to it.

So here I am, eighteen years later. With a loving wife by my side. Always loyal. When ever I had to go do my _job_, she never hesitated or disagreed with me. Heather was my sun, my everything. And I couldn't ask for anything greater.

_**Tell me what you think!!! Get me through the homework, please!!! puppy dog eyes**_


	14. Together Forever, Trouble All Over Again

_**Hello, I know it has been a little less than a week, so I felt the definite need to post! So here it is! (Sorry if it's not edited well) **_

_**I now have the cast on the profile for this story. Yah! It worked great! And I have full Playlist too, so go check it out. I don't have the full Playlist on my profile yet, but I will. It's just a ch. Posted here. I did it last week end, like I said in my last AN, thanks for your reviews. You guys are great! Enjoy!**_

_**Music: Rain- Breaking Benjamin

* * *

**_

"Finally, we're alone again!" Edward held me close to him as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Yes, it's quite quiet isn't it?"

"Indeed. Why don't we go upstairs?" he inquired while raising his eyebrow playfully.

"Sure." In a flash I was cradled in his arms against him chest, one hand under my knees the other behind my back. He leaned in to kiss my lightly on my full lips as he carried me upstairs. I giggled, unable to control the happiness that ran through me.

Without my blurry eyes, the room was clearer. He swung me onto the couch with ease and jogged over to turn on music. I wiggled around in the couch, finding a comfortable position.

I heard a click as the CD entered the stereo and before I knew it his arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me against his no longer so hard chest. Our legs were intertwined as we held each other close, as if the world was coming to an end.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and we just gazed into each others eyes, remaining silent. Who needed words when you could communicate through each others eyes, knowing every word that went through them?

As the soothing music finally broke through my own world, that I had become stuck in when I always looked into his eyes, I finally realized that the music was his creations.

It was my lullaby. Even though so many years had passed, it was still beautiful. Tears formed in my eyes. Edward caught one that escaped my eyes with his thumb and gently kissed the rest away. His smile made my heart melt once more. How could this man belong to me?

"You probably want to change back into your vampire appearance," He whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"No, if it makes you happy, I'll stay like this all night. Besides I don't want to move right now." I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and continued to rub my back with his hand that wasn't rested on my throat where my pulse used to be.

"You don't need to do that for me. Please, be comfortable. Your beautiful both ways, choose the one you want. Don't worry about my desires," he whispered in my ear as his breath tickled my neck.

"I like this form. I don't mind being in it once in awhile. And I do worry about what pleases you; don't think I don't care about your wants… needs," I whispered the last word more quietly.

"Fine, if you're ok. Then I'm happy too." He kissed my forehead and we laid in silence again.

The only sounds to be heard were the trickle of the rain on the roof and the delicate music that played in the background. I was in heaven, in his arms once again.

"So I guess we have a wedding to plan!" he chuckled in my ear and I groaned.

"Oh, please I don't want to think about that right now, please, distract me," I whined as I squirmed in his arms.

"I think I know how to take your mind off _that _and put it on _me." _He spoke quietly in my ear as his hands roamer lower to my neck.

"Do you?" I smiled as he kissed the line to my jaw and finally my lips. I giggled. I was forever in paradise.

_**PART 2- Jacob's POV**_

_**2 years earlier**_

It was a normal day. I woke up with Heather by my side and the rain pouring outside, as usual. She was already awake and was watching me, adoringly, with sparkling eyes. When she saw I was awake she gave me her stunning smile that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Good morning." She put her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. I kissed her lightly on her pink lips. She sighed and pulled away, much to my dismay, to look at me.

"Are you hungry? Would you like pancakes?"

"Sure, they sound delicious."

"I'll get right on them." She hopped out of bed and grabbed her fuzzy, light blue (my favorite blue on her) robe.

I grabbed my pair of plaid pajama bottoms, that I rarely wore, and I followed behind her. I snuck up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist, not letting out her out of my sight. She giggled, as she always did, when I could not walk beside her without the feel of her skin on mine.

Of course breakfast was delectable, as always. When we were finished I pulled her onto my lap and held her close to me like we did every morning. She finish her coffee as I read the news paper.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. A delicate smile appeared on her face.

"I love you, too," she replied in her silky voice as she kissed my warm forehead.

Her lips lingered there for a second before trailing down my cheek and to my lips. I cupped her cheek and our heads came closer, our noses almost touching. Then a loud knock sounded before I could fulfill my intentions. (_**I wasn't sure if that made sense, but oh well)**_

I groaned and another loud knock bagged on the door.

"Come in!" Heather shouted as she sighed, leaning away from me.

The door creaked open and in walked Sam and Quil. Their soaked, almost dripping, jeans stuck to them like glue. Sparkling drops of rain lied in their hair as few ran down their foreheads.

"Good morning. My gracious, you two are soaking? Why in the world have you been running around in the rain," Heather exclaimed.

"We have been taking care of some business. Sorry mom, we didn't mean to disturb you this morning."

"Let me get you some towels. Would you like anything? I can make you some breakfast." She was always so welcoming to the pack, like a mother, just like Emily or Kim. Or Maria, Paul's wife, or Claire, Quil's wife, and Alison, Embry's wife, always so welcoming and loving. We were one big family.

Heather jumped up from my lap and scampered to the closet to get a few towels. I stared at Sam, knowing something was not right.

"What's going on? What business were you referring to?" my voice was anxious.

Heather returned with a few, dark colored towels and handed them to Sam and Quil.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" she too was nervous as she walked back to my side, her eyes wandered back and forth from the three of us. I wrapped a reassuring arm around her slender waist.

"Why don't we sit? It's a long story." Sam gestured to the table.

"Sure, sit, please sit." I sat Heather on my lap and they sat on the other side of the table.

"Everyone in the pack is safe, but… the bloodsuckers have returned to Forks." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"The Cullen's?"

"Yes. I crossed their scent today. I already spoke with the leader early this morning, and he has promised to stick to the treaty."

"Is Bella with them? Do they know about her?" I couldn't hold back those questions. I always had wondered where she had disappeared too. I had figured that she had hunted down the Cullen's and was reunited with them. But I never got any conformation from her saying so.

I saw a small, timid smile crawl onto my lips as I asked about Bella. She thought it was charming that I cared so deeply for Bella, even though we were mortal enemies. I had told Heather about Bella, she knew everything. Heather never objected to my feelings about her, knowing all along that I cared for her more than anything on this earth.

"No. They know nothing about what happened to her. Only the short one knew and she hadn't told anyone. She spoke with me in private, wanting to know info about Bella."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that Bella was turned and she left eighteen years ago."

I nodded my head. I was glad that he didn't give them much detail on Bella's behalf. I thought that I deserved to know more about her and her whereabouts then they did.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, simply. My head was turned down to my hands that played aimlessly with a piece of Heather's hair.

"We are going to watch them. If they break the treaty, a war begins," Heather gripped my hand tighter to hers. I massaged her back, calming her instantly. "There is nothing we can do to stop them from living here. As long as they follow the treaty, all will be fine. I just thought you should be aware of the circumstances."

"Yes, thank you. Let me know if you find out anything else."

"I will." He stared at me for a moment before speaking directly to me again.

"Jacob if you break the treaty, you know the consequences. I know you would like to give your… thoughts to Edward, that bloodsucker, but you must keep them to yourself. He is miserable beyond explanation. That should be enough. Do not go to him, it will only end badly."

"I understand. Are you sure… he's miserable?"

"Completely, he was lifeless and dead. Even though he physically is. He showed no emotion, I think he misses her. He hasn't moved on or anything."

"Why are you defending him?" I snapped back. Heather slapped my shoulder and when I looked down at her, I felt embarrassed for my harsh words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I apologize." I hugged Heather closer. When she her small arms wrapped around my neck, I knew that she had too forgiven me.

"I understand. I know you loathe him, but you cannot see him. I wasn't trying to defend him, just answering your question," Sam replied in his calm, relaxed voice. His hands were held up in the air, in defense.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I'll let you get on with your morning. Thanks for your patience, Heather." He nodded toward her and smiled back.

"Of course, thank you." She shook hands with Quil before they departed out of the house. You barley heard the sound of wet shoes on the wood floor.

"Jacob…" she turned her head into my chest, sick with worry.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe, like I promised long ago." I rubbed circles on her back.

She turned her face up and I wiped away some stray tears. "Silly Jacob, I'm not worried about me… I'm worried about you." Her fingers glided across my cheek. I smiled down at her.

"Me? There just a few, vile vampires, nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself and you of course. Even though they are bloodsucking leeches, I… somehow am able to trust them. I know it's strange, but Bella trusted them, even after they left her. If she can… so can I. They never broke the treaty; I don't think we should expect any trouble from them." I reassured her.

"Really? _You_ can trust _them_?" she asked in astonishment.

"I think I can, they never really screwed up, expect about leaving Bella. But that was better for her in the long run. Sam will never trust them, but I think I can learn too."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so… civilized about _them_," She teased.

"Ha, ha," I paused for a moment, figuring out my thoughts, before continuing, "I _will_ give them a chance, but they do one thing wrong, that trust will cease to exist!"

"What ever you say, sweetie." She kissed my cheek and laid her head into my chest, relaxing again.

"I love you. I will never let anything hurt you, ever." I stroked her hair.

"I trust you, I really do. And I love you too." She leaned her forehead against mine and for that moment I forgot there was a coven of vampires that just moved back in town.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think!!! Get me through the homework, please!!! puppy dog eyes**_


	15. Plans

_**Hello, everyone!!!! I hope everyone had a safe and enjoyable holiday!!! Here is the next chapter and I apologize for it taking me so long to post. **_

_**NOW THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF TOGETHER FOR ETERNITY! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO GRAY SKIES FOREVER! I am just continuing to post it on here to make it easier for you and me. So onward with the story!!**_

_**Music: Say (all I need)- one republic, Waiting- Trapt, Soul meets Body- death cab for cutie

* * *

**_

_**Preface **_

I stood at the opening and looked through, trying to see why they gasped. I too gasped when I saw him. He looked older, more mature, but still the same, my old friend, here in the flesh. He was alive! My sunshine was still existed in this world of mythical creatures.

I couldn't do anything but stare. I wanted to run up and hug him, but my knees seemed to be frozen in place. A smile crept onto my face and I barley breathed out his name.

"_Jake?"

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 1- PLANS**_

Edward and I were relaxed in his room, on the plush rug laid out, covering most of the hardwood floor, with the music blaring. I looked through a bridal magazine that Alice insisted that I look through, while he looked into spots to hold our _small _wedding on the internet.

I had suggested the meadow, but Alice forced us to consider something bigger and in the end it was irrevocable. She told us it would be our 'last resort'. She had given us plenty of places to opt from, but nothing compared to the peacefulness of our meadow. So I turned the job of picking out a spot to Edward since I rejected every place Alice chose as quickly as she suggested them.

Besides the choosing of a place to hold the wedding and my few opinions, that seemed to not matter as much as they should, Alice was planning most of it. We could veto anything that we didn't agree on with Alice, that was our deal. I let her have her fun though.

"How about here?" he turned the silver laptop towards me. I removed the magazine from my face and turned my attention to the screen.

"It's… not bad." I admitted. Although, as much as I hated to confess, it was more than okay. It was almost perfect.

The picture showed a beach with clear, but dark water. The waves crashed onto the shore in a graceful and serene way. On a hill, wildflowers of many colors blew from the gentle breeze. High mountains and hills lined the coast. On the other side, dense forests covered the coastline. The sand looked soft and made up of small grains and tiny rocks.

He gave me his irresistible crooked smile. "I thought so. I have a talent. Don't tell me it is okay, it is perfect. It mirrors our meadow in ways, but gives us the beach scenery. What do you really think?" he eyes me knowingly.

I just stared at the screen. Looking at the picture where I did indeed know we would be holing the wedding. With the waves calm and the sand smooth, it was ideal spot. I knew that with Edward's family connections, we would be able to have it to our selves and the small house on the hill would suffice for the reception.

"It's… it's… you did wonderful Edward. I don't know where else I would want to hold the wedding, well expect our meadow, but this comes in a close second." I smiled at him lovely and he tenderly kissed my cheek.

"We can go check it out this weekend. Of course we will have to get Alice's consent." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yes, because we wouldn't want to do something without her permission. It's only our wedding," I joked along with him. I leaned in for a soft peck on his flawless lips. "Plus she will love to decorate the beach up. It may even keep her occupied for a whole day." I whispered against his velveteen like lips as he deepened the kiss.

"She would enjoy that, wouldn't she? Have I thanked up enough for letting her plan this. I know you wanted a small wedding, or even wanted to elope. But you let my annoying little sister plan everything and size it up… slightly despite your negative feelings. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to her." he lips trailed down my neck, leaving chaste kisses and a path of warmth.

"I know it would hurt her deeply if I didn't. As long as she sticks to our conditions, then all should be good. And I wouldn't call them negative feelings just… nervous ones."

"I understand. I deeply appreciate your thoughtfulness." His lips traced up my jaw and left a supple kiss on my earlobe.

He sighed and then leaned back towards his laptop. It was silent again and I picked up my flimsy magazine. My lullaby came on through the massive speakers and I couldn't help but smile.

Edward started to lightly hum it, making it more beautiful then when his hands glided over the keys. "You know I really can not wait till you are Mrs. Bella Cullen. I have been waiting for it since I first brought you to our meadow." His hand found mine and gave it a delicate squeeze.

"Yes, me too." He crawled towards me once more and positioned himself next to. He pulled the magazine from my pale hands and threw it across the room, out of my reach.

"Hey!" I yelled, in a fake frustrate tone. He just sat there staring up at me, not saying a word, but implications think in his eyes. His cute little crooked smile plastered on his face made it quite hard to be mad at him or ignore him.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out why he hadn't looked away yet.

"Did you know that you're incredibly beautiful." He smiled as he brought my wrist to his nose. It skimmed my wrist and my mind automatically went to jelly.

"You always say that." I was starting to get self conscious from his gaze, which doesn't happen to often anymore.

"I don't think you hear it enough."

"I do."

He lightly kissed me on my lips, parting his lips ever so slightly. I breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Mmm. You still smell the same. Maybe even better. It's succulent, intoxicating. And I love your big chocolate brown eyes, I get lost in them. And you say that I dazzled you," He joked.

"Well…" there was a bang down stairs. I heard glass shatter and I cringed.

"Emmett, what did you do!?" Kevin yelled down stairs, followed by deep laughter.

"I think we should probably go see what happened." Edward sighed deeply, frustrated that we were once interrupted.

"Ugh! Must we. They are always breaking things!" and it was true they always were.

"Yes, come on. If we don't they may end up bringing down the whole house, almost like last time." He grinned at me. "Just remember that after we are married we will find our own house. Somewhere deeper in the woods, and no one will be interrupting us." He swiftly stood up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it.

"Just a little less than a month to go," I added under my breath, telling myself more than Edward.

Kevin and Emmett did fight often, no often isn't even a good term, more like daily. It wasn't that they didn't get along it's… more like they got along too well. And it usually ended in destruction of something. Sometimes it was simple other times it caused scolding from Esme or Elizabeth. Depended on what was broken and who's it belonged too.

Esme and Elizabeth had become best friends. They talked about everything together. They were like two mothers, always taking care of their children. Although I had always been like a mother to Elizabeth, she still had that same motherly being that I always received from Esme.

Edward and I walked at vampire speed down the stairs. Emmett and Kevin were in the living room surrounding a broken vase and a shattered glass table.

"What have you done now?" Esme shouted from up the stairs.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble!" Jasper teased as he appeared beside me, shaking, trying to hold back his chuckles.. He seemed to immensely enjoy when they got in trouble, something I never understand fully.

"He… d-did i-it!" Emmett and Kevin pointed at each other, while still laughing hysterically. I was surprised they even got the words out.

Esme walked in to the living room with her hands on her hips. She really did look like a mother when she scolded her "children".

"What happened and how are you going to explain my favorite broken vase and my new glass coffee table, imported from Europe, laying there, broken on the floor?" her eyes were black. I knew she loved seeing her "sons" happy, but she hated… despised, when they broke things that meant great value to her, or anything for that matter.

"He… and… the football…went… and then…CRASH!!!" Emmett tried to explain, but it mostly came out as gibberish. Even we, vampires couldn't understand much.

"Right, you two will clean this up, NOW! Then you can help me buy a new vase to replace the old one. GOT IT?"

"Yes, Mam." They both stood up straight and stopped laughing. They didn't usually take pleasure out of making Esme mad.

Esme made her way up stairs, grumblings something about the whole house being destroyed soon. As her footsteps grew fainter, I giggled under my breath.

"I'll go get the dust pan," Kevin huffed as he walked to the kitchen, still muffling a chuckle or two.

"Oh, that was FUN! You would not believe what happened?" Emmett was such a little kid at times.

"I think I know." Edward tapped his forehead and gave a sarcastic smile.

"We do have to go to school soon. We have already missed enough, we can't miss much more. Although what more can they say to all straight "A" students who have flawless behavior." I admitted.

"True, but we don't have a perfect attendance record. You are right, though. Emmett, clean this mess up so we can go already."

"Fine. What cars are we taking today?"

"We'll take Bella's Audi. Alice and Jasper will probably ride with us. Then I think Bella's family will take Maria's convertible, like usual and you guys can either take Rosalie's or your new car." Emmett had just bought a new green jeep that he deeply loved and usually didn't leave the house without it.

"Ok, ready in ten." Edward dragged me back up stairs and we grabbed our backpacks.

"I really don't feel like going today. I hate being away from my fiancée." He grinned at me with my favorite smile.

"I agree, but we do have all but one class together." He took me in his arms and I laid my head against his chest.

"It's too long. I mean a whole hour and a half, it seems like a day," He teased as he ruffled my hair.

"It will be over fast," I mumbled hopefully into his chest.

"I…" he was about to protest more, but Alice interrupted us.

"Hurry up already lovebirds! We are ready to go," she spoke from outside our door. Her high heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she danced down the stairs.

"Fine, we are coming." He released me, to my displeasure and firmly took my hand as he led me out the door. It would be a long day.

But I couldn't complain I had everything I ever wanted. I was happy and I couldn't ask for more. Little did I know, trouble was coming.

* * *

_**So what did you think? By the way pictures of Bella's and Edward's wedding spot are posted on my profile. It will be held on Pacific Beach in WA.**_

_**The next few chapters are in Jacob's POV. Sorry to those of you who don't like Jacob, but he has to get caught up to the time Edward and Bella are in. thanks again for all your supportive reviews, you guys inspire me!!!**_


	16. Life is Fine, So Far

_**Hello everyone. I am very sorry for not updating for so long again. But when I started school, I got piled with a lot again and haven't had a good long time at my computer. So I have given you two chapters, make sure you read both. I will probably post the next one in a few hours, but it will be out today. **_

_**Remember to check out the poll on my profile!!!**_

_**Music: Beyond The Sun- Shinedown, Lips of Angel- Hinder.

* * *

**_

_**1 year earlier- Jacob's POV**_

It had been one year with the Cullen's back in Forks. The leader of the coven and the other blonde male that was married to the short one, came to discuss the treaty with the pack a few months ago.

Everything had been sorted out, and they had _so_ _far _stuck to it, just as before. I had stayed away from Edward like I was told. I did hear that he was miserable, just as Sam had said. But I didn't believe that he even knew the pain that Bella had felt.

He thought she had died and he felt immensely guilty over her death. I was not about to tell them that she was wondering the world, alive… somewhat. They had to feel guilty. Since for all I know, she was dead. I had not heard from her since she left years ago.

I shuddered at the thought of her lying in the forest in pieces, being burned by another vampire or a growling werewolf that had found her.

But all was good, expect for having seven vile leeches back in Forks. I had Heather and the pack, what more could I ask for.

* * *

_**Roughly 2 years ago- about the time of the arrival of a few more vampires in Forks.**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I woke up to the sun trickling through the delicately ice covered windows. The gray, puffy clouds quickly covered the sun back up so it didn't get a chance to melt the smooth snow that blanketed the slippery ground.

Heather mumbling lightly in her sleep. She was lying on my side with her hair scattered across her face and the bed. Her face was relaxed and she was sound asleep. I loved watching her sleep. She was peaceful.

She was gorgeous when she was in a deep sleep. A small smile rose on her lips and she mumbled my name. I chuckled quietly. That was another thing I loved about watching her sleep. I knew that I was always in her dreams and she was constantly thinking of me.

I tucked a lock of silky, golden hair behind her ear. I ran my fingers lightly across her cheek, leaving a trail of Goosebumps even though my hand was feverish. Her delicate eyes opened and her lovely lips grew into a wider smile.

Her eyes glowed with excitement and I couldn't help smiling back at her. She yawned quietly and then snuggled up to my chest, re-closing her eyes. She groaned into my chest.

"What time is it? It seems too early to be awake. Don't you ever sleep in or do you wake up at the crack of dawn and then stare at me as I sleep? Hmm?" she never was a morning person, but I loved it when she complained, she was so cute. Especially in the morning when she mostly rambled and it all ran together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake. I was going for a run this morning. I was just about to go, you can go back to sleep." I tried to slip away from her grasp but she tightened her arms around my waist.

"NO! I want you to stay here, you're warm. Please just for a little while. Please," She begged half asleep. How could I deny her?

"Sure, twenty minutes. I do have to run though, but I'll stay with you till then. OK?"

"Okay, I'm sleepy." She nuzzled her head in my chest and I could already tell she was sleeping again. I kissed the top of her head and buried my nose in her sweet lavender smelling hair.

I ended up staying with her for another hour. She was gently mumbling again. Usually something about "Jacob, my Jacob," or "just five more minutes, I'm tired."

As I was trying to unwrap her arms from my waist, she startled awake.

"Sorry, I have to go. I told Sam I would meet him an hour ago. I'm sorry." I glanced down at her and I saw her face relax.

"It's okay. Thanks for staying with me." She smiled at me and it warmed my heart. I loved her so much.

I leaned in and kissed her on her full lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me back down. I chuckled; I couldn't resist her, even if I tried my hardest.

"I really have to go." I mumbled against her lips, remembering I had to breathe.

"Must you?" she wined like a little girl for candy.

"Yes, I'll be back in less than thirty minutes, I promise. Then you have me for the rest of the day." She raised her eyebrows at me and I winked at her.

"Fine, do you even know what today is?" her smiled faded slightly but still remained lightly on her lips, but it didn't touch her eyes anymore.

I though for a minute. She was quiet as I thought. Then it hit me.

"Today is the anniversary of when I saved you from that horrid and foul vampire that about made you dinner. I remember, how could I forget?" I knew she wouldn't be mad at me for forgetting momentarily. She knew I had a lot on my mind.

"Yes, you are correct." She winced at the memory that tugged at her mind. Bringing back unpleasant images of what see thought would be the end of her life.

"I saved you, remember. You are here safe in my arms." I picked her up from the bed and set her on her feet, although they dangled a little in the air.

"I know, it's… just that I remember everything so clearly and it's… hard. I keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't been there in time or he…" I interrupted her before she could continue her 'what if'.

"But I did save you and you are alive and in one piece, so don't do the 'what if'. It didn't happen, I took you from him and here you are now, safe." I kissed her without hesitation before she could even respond.

"Now, I _have_ to go, now. No more distracting me. I will be back and we can talk then. I promise. You ok for thirty minutes?"

"Yes, of course. I didn't mean for you to keep you for so long again. I was just voicing my thoughts." She smiled at me and it took my breath away, as always.

"It's fine. I would do it any time. I'll be back in a bit." I kissed her forehead and she loosened her arms from around me.

When I was out the door I phased and tucked my pants around my legs. Sam's thoughts hit me immediately. "_Where have you been? I have news and it's important!" _he roared

Opps, I was in trouble. I ran off into the dense woods, to Sam's, letting the musky, earthy smelling wind rustle my fur and giving me that free felling, like I could stand up to anything.

* * *

_**So what do you think??? I know it is short, but I will have the next one up later. I promise!!! Thank you so much for all your reviews!!!!**_


	17. The News

_**Okay, this chapter is very short, but I paired it with the other one. Sorry for any missed editing, I didn't have time, so sorry!! Hope you enjoy it!!!**_

_**Music: same as the last chapter!!! Sorry :(

* * *

**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I met Sam at Emily's house. When I realized that the entire pack was there, I figured it must be important. I charged into the room to find everyone surrounding a coffee table in the center. Emily had a few errands to attend to.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got preoccupied."

"Ohhhh!" Quil always had his immature comments. I playfully smacked him across his head.

"Hey, we need to get started now! This is extremely important. We don't have time to play around." It was unusual of Sam to raise his voice.

The smiles disappeared from our faces and we all became serious, Sam only acted like this… once. It all came together, his behavior, the urgent meeting, and the news that had Sam on the edge.

"Oh, no, Sam! Not again! MORE BLOODSUCKERS!" I buried my face in my hands, cringing at the idea.

"I'm afraid so. A new coven just moved into Forks. But there a twist." He shot me a quick glance.

"What?" As the pack tried to figure out our thought process, their heads whipped around in between us.

"You know one of them- Bella Swan or Bella Gilmore is how she goes by now- is the leader of the coven." I felt his pity radiate off of him, he didn't want to repeat this… none of them did.

I didn't know what to say, I never thought she would return. She was alive! I felt happiness, depression, delight, and misery sweep through me at once. The emotions became a bit too much for a fraction of a second. I quickly composed myself and tried to focus.

I wanted to see her, to tell her my news, and to update her on my past. But another part was depressed and anxious that she was back and bringing back the past. The past that I didn't need to relive.

I was frozen as a thousand memories shot through my mind, flickers like in an old movie. Her enchanting smile, her long, chocolate brown hair, and her bright, vivid red eyes after she had awoken to her new life.

I shook my head and tried to move the memories from my head, focusing back on the pack. How were we going to solve this?

It was quiet, but tension and restlessness filled the air. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"She has brought four more with her, a few years old, but still new to this life. They are all animal drinkers, including Bella," he watched me wince from the uncomfortable images her name brought back, but he continued still watching me with scrutiny.

"I don't think they are a threat, but we will watch them carefully. I was thinking of contacting the Cullens to see if they have had any encounters with them. Or if possible schedule a meeting with Bella's coven to ask them to abide by the same treaty. What do you think?"

"I think we should let them be for a week or so, watch them closely, observe their movements and activities. Then when we know more about them, make a decision from there," Embry suggested.

"I agree." Quil imputed. He never liked conflict, oddly.

"Me too." Paul and Jared agreed.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think, Jacob?" Sam still had his dark eyes gazing upon me.

I was frozen still suck on the fact that Bella was back. I was hardly aware of their conversation. Sam's question brought me back to reality.

"Let her be. If she or her coven does something that is… upsetting to the pack or is threatening to the reservation, then we take action, unless, leave her alone. I don't want her to be back in my life just yet." I didn't mean for the words to come out so hostile.

Yes, I wanted to see her, but in a way I cringed away from the idea of seeing her face again.

"We will have to take some action at some point Jacob; we can't sit here and do nothing. We will let her be; going with your orders for now, but at some point… a meeting must be held. They have to be aware of the rules and our place here." He spoke wisely.

"She already knows her place, she already knows we exist, she knows the guidelines to the treaty, she was aware of them before she was even a bloodsucking leech. I don't want to disrupt her life unless necessary." Again the cruel words just slipped out, not meaning them, but they came out despite my thoughts completely against them.

"I apologize. I just…" I trailed off.

"I understand, Jacob. You are completely forgiven. It is a sensitive subject, for all of us. We will try to go by your wishes, but like I said before, we must take some action… sometime."

"Yes, of course, Sam. I'm going back to Heather. I need to cool off." I briskly stood up and waited for the others to follow.

"Yes, why don't we all go back to our mornings? I appreciate you gathering so quickly. But before we leave we need to figure out who will help do the duty of helping me watch the new coven." He gazed around the room.

"I will, Sam." Quil always volunteered, he thoroughly enjoyed his new lifestyle.

"Wonderful, Quil. We will start later today. Off you go."

We ran out of the house and immediately phased. I couldn't wait to have Heather back in my arms again. I ran back into the forest, my fur blowing behind me. I blocked out the other thoughts of my pack members and concentrated on my own.

* * *

_**Thank you again for all your reviews!!! You are wonderful, every single one of you. I will be updating in a few days again, let's hope they are kind with the work load!!!**_


	18. New Job and Hard Decisions

_**Okay, I am back. I have a ton of chapters for this story and I really can't wait to post a few of them. So I will be hopefully posting them almost every other day again. **_

_**Another thing is that my website is up and running so please go and check it out, link on profile. Pics for this story are there. **_

* * *

I reached the fringe of trees that surrounded our small, cozy home. We had always lived in the forest, away from everyone else. The two- story house was a faded baby blue with a mint green door that seemed to blend in with the trees. The whole house had a total of eighteen windows that let in the peaceful landscape.

It was surrounded by flourishing flowers and bushes. A small gravel pathway lead up to the door. The trees created a canopy over the house, but let in plenty of sunlight that seemed to make everything sparkle. It was like a fairytale place, magical in many ways. But it was our home, always perfect and private home.

I flung open the door and searched frantically for Heather. I wanted to tell her the news. She was always the first I would share with, sometimes even before the pack.

I ran up the stairs, skipping every other step in my large stride. Anxiously, I searched every room. Lastly, I entered the deserted bedroom. I spotted a small, yellow-lined piece of paper laying flat against the nightstand. In her delicate script it read:

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there. I got a call from the school that I applied to saying they were interested and wanted to talk with me. I told them I would come as soon as possible. I hope your run went ok. I will be home soon, I promise. I miss you already. I love you, can't wait to tell you the news._

_Love you, Heather._

P.S. there are fresh baked muffins on the kitchen counter. Coffee is still in the pot. Have the rest.

I set the note back down on the wooden nightstand.

The sun peaked through the clouds for the second time this morning. The trees gleamed in the sunlight. It streamed through the window and came in contact with my already warm skin.

Somehow the sun comforted me. It seemed to tell me that everything would d be alright, like I knew it would be… as long as I had Heather.

I went back downstairs and ate some breakfast. Sitting at the peaceful, but lonely table with the paper in hands, devouring the blueberry muffins in my other. I sipped the warm, black coffee, thinking of my beautiful wife.

I hoped that she was accepted at this job. She had been dieing to work somewhere, but there was really not that much of demand in her line of work that she was interested in.

She hated that I had my jobs- protecting the reservation and working a few hours a week at the auto body shop Quil, Embry, Jared, and I owned- but she did nothing but stay at home.

I insisted that she took care of me and that was enough, but she disagreed. She always brought up that most of the other pack wives worked, except Maria and Alison.

So she had been sending out applications for a month now. This was the fifth response she had gotten and the one she had been looking forward to the most.

I stacked my dishes in the sink and went back upstairs to take a shower. I stripped my clothes off and threw them in the dirty laundry bin. The ice, cold water dripped down my cheek. I fully stepped in and the cold water calmed my mind.

My worries didn't seem to bother me right now; they weren't nagging me at the back of my mind. I just enjoyed the shower, relaxing my tense muscles.

I slightly jumped as a slammed door broke my calm state. Heather's eager voice wafted up the stairs. I turned off the facet and wrapped my torso in a baby blue towel from the rack by the shower. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans quickly, not bothering to put a shirt on like usual.

Heather bounded into my arms that moment. I caught her in my arms and steadied her. Her arms wrapped around me.

"I got it, Jake! I go the job!" she crushed her lips against mine. I hugged her tighter. Her enthusiasm rubbing off on me.

"That's great, Heather! Give me details." I tried to set her down on the bed, but she clung to me, so I sat her on my lap.

"It's at Forks High school. It's about a forty minutes from here. I start in a week and a half, isn't that great?" she tilted her head up to me, her wall of hair falling away from her face.

"Yes, it is terrific! We should celebrate, I'll call the pack and…" I forgot in the moment… I had news too.

"What's wrong?" her excited, carefree expression instantly was wiped from her face, now filled with anxiousness. That soon was replaced by fear as I looked deep in her eyes. She ran her fingertips across my cheek.

"Nothing too bad, it's just I have some news too." Her expression relaxed somewhat.

"What's wrong? Is someone in the pack hurt? Did something happen to Emily or Alison or…" I cut her off before she could continue to list the possibilities.

"Heather," I grasped her shoulders and turned her face so she was looking straight into my eyes. "Sam just told us that we have… a few more unwelcome visitors… living in Forks. A clan of we think five vampires moved into an abandoned house near the other blood sucking leeches."

"Oh," she signed and her ice blue eyes dropped to the floor.

"We don't think they are a threat, we just are going to watch them. Everything will be ok, I promise." I saw a single tear escape her eye and fall to my tan hand wrapped around her fragile one.

"It's okay, you know I will protect you, nothing will happen to you."

"I'm not worried about me." She whispered as her chin quivered slightly. At that moment Bella fluttered to my mind, she never cared what happened to herself, it was who she loved that mattered more. She and Heather were alike in many ways including this one, which is why I fell in love with her.

"Ah, sweetie. You can't worry about me. I can take care of myself. We don't think they will pose any threat. We just have to be careful, ok." I rubbed her back soothingly as she buried her head in my bare chest. I felt cold tears glide down my shirtless torso.

"It's just it was so much easier when there was only one clan in Forks or actually none. I am afraid they will hurt the pack or you. I would go insane if something would ever happen to you."

"Shh, I promise everything will be fine, they will not harm anyone. Ok, now we should be celebrating. It's your special day. I'm going to go call the pack."

I leaned over and grabbed the handset and dialed Sam's number. He immediately picked up. I explained the good news and he suggested that everyone come over for a dinner at their house. I accepted and told him to call Jared, Embry, and Paul. I would call Quil.

I called him afterwards with Heather still leaning against my chest. She had wiped away all the tears, but I refused to let her moved an inch away from me.

"_Hey Quil, its Jacob."_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_We are celebrating, meet the pack at Sam's and Emily's house. Make sure to bring Claire."_

"_What is the occasion? Is it a 'celebrate the second bloodsucking leech clan to move into Forks' party or something a bit more worth celebrating?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice?_

"_Sure, we decided it was so great that more of the leeches moved in that we should have a party, Quil." I teased back_

"_Really, why are we doing that? Shouldn't we being learning a strategy or something to take them down?" apparently Quil was not thinking clearly today, or Claire was right there distracting him, either one happens pretty often._

"_No Quil, we are celebrating Heather's new job. Do you seriously think we would celebrate such a horrid thing?"_

"_I wasn't sure, we'll meet you there around six, bye."_

I shook my head as I placed the phone back on the plastic perch.

"What's the matter?" Heather broke the silence.

"Nothing, just Quil's dumbness. I'll have to tease him about it later."

I wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Congratulations." I muttered into her neck, inhaling her scent. I felt her smile under my cheek as I pecked her on her lips.

* * *

_**What did you think? I will have another chapter up tomorrow, because I know these few chapters here are a bit boring and I am really anxious to get one of them up. So let me know what you think**_


	19. Dinner Party

Jacob's POV

Jacob's POV

Heather and I got prepared for the dinner at Emily's house. We both took showers and then got in our casual but slightly dressy clothes.

Heather had on a deep crimson knee-length dress on. It fit tightly around her lovely curves, but flared out towards the bottom. She wore a pair of black wedges that laced up her smooth, pale legs. She twisted her dark brown hair into a tight, messy bun that fell close to her neck.

I buttoned up a light tan dress shirt -one of my only ones- and my black slacks. I pulled my hair back into my usual ponytail, where it dangled from the back of my head, draping on my neck.

As I played with the non-existent wrinkles in my shirt at the mirror, Heather wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my back. Her small hands massaged my upper back.

"Mmm, you look nice." She ran a cool hand down my spine while the other went down the front of my chest. I caught her hand and brought it up to my face. I kissed her palm and down to her wrist.

"I baked two cakes downstairs while you were getting ready. I figure it was one less thing for Emily to have to make up for the group. You guys sure do eat enough," She teased.

"What else do you expect out of vampire-chasing werewolves?" I replied with a light teasing in my tone. I turned around and pulled Heather against my chest.

"I can't believe you baked a cake for _your _party." I tapped the tip of her nose.

"Well, I hate for Emily to have to do all the baking and preparing," she mumbled.

"Yes, but it is _your_ party. We are celebrating _your_ new job. _You_ don't have to do anything."

"But I wanted to," She argued back.

"But…"

"Ok, I get it. Let's go or we will be late." She tugged away from my arms and went for the steps. I grabbed her hand again and held it tightly in-between mine. She smiled up at me with that heart- warming smile that always took my breath away.

I drove to Emily at my usual, fast speed in my new Volkswagen that I also made from scratch by myself.

I watched as Heather's hair blew in the wind from the open windows. Her eyes were closed as usual when we were driving. She liked the way the ocean breeze blew on her face. She said it cleared her mind.

Her dress too waved in the wind. Wisps of red satin flowed mid-air and fluttered against her pale skin. The contrast in color was striking on her. I caught myself starting to drool.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she caught me admiring her. She giggled lightly as she stared back at me. I loved her laugh, it sounded like wind- chimes sway in the breeze. The sound seemed to hypnotize, making my brain feel like mush.

As I continued to stare at her, she took my face in her hands and turned it back to the road. I realized that the car was starting to sway off to the side when her hands turned the steering wheel to the side, putting the car back on the road fully.

I quickly grabbed the steering wheel tightly in my grasp and Heather released it from hers. I tried harder to keep my eyes on the road and away from my love.

The thin seat shifted as she leaned in closer to me. Her hands were placed tenderly on my shoulder. I felt the breeze nip at my ear from her new movement. Her position in the window had blocked most of the cool air that had blown in.

"It's probably best to keep your eyes on the road, because if we crash it's going to take even longer to get to _my_ party." She laid her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as her eyes closed once again.

I pulled into the dirt road that leads to Sam's and Emily's house. At the end of the lane was their newly remodeled gray house. They had built more on to the back to make room for their two little girls, Isabella- after our Bella- and Abigail. Isabella is two and a half and Abigail is eleven months old.

I parked behind the shiny red truck that belonged to Jared. In front of Jared's car was Quil's and Paul. I was sure Embry's would be here soon with his son and daughter, Pete and Elizabeth.

Emily and Alison were the only pack wives who had children. But Claire was three months pregnant.

I went around to Heather's side and opened her door. I offered her my hand and she took it graciously. I held one of her hands, while the other carried the plate with the two cakes stacked on each other, to the weathered blue door and rang the bell.

There were baby blue and electric violet balloons hung by the window box filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds under the narrow window. They bobbed back and forth in the light breeze that drifted through the dense fringe of autumn trees.

A cheerful Emily's answered the door. The sound of a soft murmur of voices and soft classical music wafted out the door with the breeze.

"Welcome! Congratulations on the job, Heather." She gently hugged Heather's shoulders and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thank you."

She led us inside and I was hit with the smell of fresh food. The smell of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, muffins, biscuits, the hint of a wine, and more drifted up my nose.

"I baked a few cakes. I felt I had to contribute." Heather set the cakes on the counter in-between the kitchen and the den area.

"You shouldn't have, this is your party." Emily repeated the same words I did.

"Oh, let's not start that again." Heather rolled her eyes in my direction. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, help me with the next batch of muffins," Heather slipped on a light pink apron and washed her hands.

Claire, Kim, and Maria were already hurrying around the small kitchen helping. Claire had a small bump that was noticeable through her wavy brown dress, but you barely noticed.

I went over to the pack who were discussing in a quiet manner in the corner.

"Hey, guys. What's up? Any news on the new coven?"

"Not much, but we did start observe them. So far, they pose no threat. They attended their first day of school today at the Forks High School as juniors. They seem to act just as family would, like the Cullen's. I wonder if they have met. I…" I cut him off when something sunk in.

"Wait, did you say, Forks High School is where they are attending?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"That's where Heather's new job is. She is a teacher for the juniors. Is that safe?"

"As long as she doesn't mind, I don't see any harm. I agree with you now, I don't think they pose any threat. They seem calm and act just as the Cullen's do."

"Sam, I'm not so sure I want her near vampires every day."

"Well, it's not your choice, its' hers." He pointed a finger at heather who laughed with the other wives. I turned my head back and buried it in my hands as I sank to the tan leather sofa.

"I know, she loves this job, I can't take it from her. I'll let her decide."

"We can discuss this at dinner, ok."

"Sure." As if on cue the doorbell rang. Sam went to open it.

I put on my relaxed face and turned back to Embry, his wife and two children who rushed into the door.

Quil patted me on the back.

"It will be ok, Jake."

"Quil, what would you do? What if Claire got a job where there were vampires that she would have to interact with?"

"I would… do what she wants. If she wanted that job and I knew she would be safe, I would let her."

"Thanks Quil."

"Anytime." He playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"It's dinner! Come on kids" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Uncle Jacob, Aunt Heather!" Isabella and Abigail shouted as they ran from their bedroom. I scooped up Abigail in my arms as did Heather with Isabella.

She clung to my neck as I swung her around in circles. I placed her on the floor, steadying her as she swayed.

"Wait, we can't start without Billy, I invited him too."

"He's just pulling in now. I'll go help him. Seth is here too." Embry stumbled out the door.

"Hey, why the worried look?" Heather asked as she wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Nothing, just pack business. We'll talk about it later, ok." I rubbed her back soothingly as I composed my face, clearing all the visible worries.

"Hey, Billy. Hi Seth!" I dragged Heather along as I greeted my father.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?"

"Just fine, how about you, dad?"

"Fine, as well. Hello, Heather, congratulations on your new job."

"Thanks, dad. You look great." She gave him that warm smile as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, let's eat. I made plenty, although there will be no leftovers." Emily teased.

Everyone gathered around the table and light murmur and laughter filled the air. Food was passed around the round table in large bowls as everyone got their shares. It was like one big family meeting for a reunion, but in a way that was what it was exactly.

"So, anything new on the pack, beside the obvious?" Billy asked as he shoved in a piece of turkey.

"Nothing much, just, well… we realized something… important toady. Maybe Jacob should explain."

"Well, Heather… you said that your job was at Forks High School, right?" I asked calmly, keeping my voice straight and composed.

"Yes, is there a problem, Jake?"

"No, not really… look Heather, let me say this right now, ok? I will go based on your decision, but you have to be safe. I trust your judgment and if you really want this job, I won't get in the way of your happiness, ok?"

"Sure… what is going on? I am very confused." Her eyes flickered from one face to another, mostly settling on mine.

"Heather, the vampires that live in Forks are attending the school you will be teaching at, same grade, and same classes. Both clans are supposed to attend classed there."

"Oh… well, that doesn't bother me too much. I can live with that, they won't harm me. You said it yourself, they aren't completely dangerous, and they are vegetarians, right?" she started to ramble as she tried to mask the fear leaking through.

"Yes, we believe they are fine, that they won't harm you, but it is your decision, okay? What ever you want I'll do too. I will stay outside that school everyday to listen and watch, if you wish. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"Really?"

"Of course." I grabbed her hand and held it tightly between mine.

"I want this job; will you be okay, with that?"

"As long it is what you want, I completely agree."

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you everyone."

"Your welcome," Sam sighed with relief. "Now let's get on with the actual celebration, shall we?"

"Yes." I agreed. I smiled at Heather as she leaned in too give me a quick kiss.

For the rest for the night, nothing else was discussed about the pack issues and worries. Everything was relaxed and if someone would have walked in, they wouldn't have known that it was a pack of werewolves and their families visiting each other. It was just a family celebrating good things to come.

* * *

_**So what do you think? There will be more Edward and bella in the upcoming chapters, so don't worry, I just have to get through with Heather and Jacob. I will have another chapter up tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for those of you that reviewed. See you soon!**_


	20. Things are Beginning to Disapear

Hello everyone

_**Hello everyone. I am trying to post quickly before I go to my dad's. This is unedited, sorry, didn't have time. I will try to post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for your reviews. Last thing, I will correct things later, if needed. Thanks for understanding!!**_

_**Cullen's soon, I promise. This is where things begin to get interesting…**_

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring with its irritating beeping that I desired to silence desperately. My hand weakly hit the sleep button and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I whimpered as the cold nipped at my toes. I rapidly pulled the covers back up as I searched for my personal space heater. Still with my eyes firmly shut, I tried to find Jacob.

My hands flopped around on the bed sheet next to me, but they came across nothing warm. My eyes flew open and saw that I was alone. I groaned, but pulled myself out of the bed.

I noticed a note on my bedside table. It had Jacob's messy handwriting on it. I reached for it as I pulled on my baby blue, fluffy robe.

It was slightly cold from sitting out all night at the foot of the bed, but on the upside it had Jacob's musky wood smell that I longed for. I breathed in his scent greedily as I read the note.

_Dear Heather,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up. I wish you the best of luck on your first day on your new job. Sam had us met up bright and early this morning and you looked like you could use some extra sleep, so I didn't wake you. I hope you aren't mad at me. I will be patrolling the school today with Quil, so if you need anything, and I mean anything, just single. I will have my cell on. Can't wait to see you at the end of the day. _

_I love you, _

_Jacob_

_P.S. - I will be watching! _

I placed the note in the second drawer of my nightstand- where I keep every note Jacob had ever written me- and got up to go make coffee.

As I reached the stairs, I was hit with the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I smiled knowing that Jacob had made it before he left.

Indeed I was right. As I walked into the kitchen and found a full pot of coffee, fresh baked cinnamon muffins, and the newspaper, all arranged neatly on the counter. Along with another note from Jacob.

_I love you. Good luck toady. If any of the students get too rowdy, you let me know. I will come in and set them straight. That includes any vampires, I will be happy to help you with those little leeches. _

_Just remember that I will be thinking about you all day long. I will drive Quil nuts. _

_Love, Jacob_

I giggled at the note before grabbing my breakfast. I had exactly two hours before I had to be at the school.

I had to admit that I was extremely nervous. I loved teaching; my mother and my grandmother were teachers. I guess you could say it was in my blood. But I didn't know how to act, especially around vampires.

I knew that I would be safe with Jacob hovering anxiously outside the window, but it didn't help my nerves any.

I took a deep breath and tried to reassure myself as I ate breakfast. I had just taken a week of classes on how to teach the students and what to lessons to teach. Yesterday, I got to meet most of the staff.

Mr. Banner and Mr. Mason had been there the longest. They were… interesting, or more boring I would say. They didn't seem to really take pleasure in their job as I did. But Ms. Platt and Mrs. Madison seemed nice; they gave me tips for today and told me to relax.

And that is what I was going to do, relax. I took a few deep breaths, before washing my plate off and heading up stairs to get ready.

I took a hot shower. The steamy water seemed to clear my head and calm my nerves mostly. I curled my hair and applied a light coating of makeup, including mascara, blush, and a pink lipstick that was barely noticeable.

I dressed in a tight fitting black skirt that went to my knees and had lace on the bottom hem. I wore a light blue long sleeve shirt that hugged against my arms. It was a v-neck and also had black lace along the seam.

I slipped on my pair of black flats that were dressy, but comfortable at the same time. From my jewelry box, I took out my wedding ring and white sapphire neck that Jacob had gotten me on our first date. It had a slight curve in the seven stones. They got bigger as they descended down the row.

I took one last glance in the mirror as I fidgeted with the non-existent wrinkles in my shirt. I grabbed my purse and leather briefcase and headed out the door.

"It was going to be ok. Nobody was going to bite, I hope," I told my self as I started my car and drove out of the small meadow surrounding our house.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward and I laid together on our gigantic bed in our room listening to my lullaby playing faintly in the back round. I had my left cheek pressed against his chest and my arms around his neck. My fingers twiddled his hair around at the bottom of his neck.

He had face resting in my hair, breathing in my scent -that he said smelled even better than my human smell- and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. His fingers massaged my bare back where my shirt was pulled up half way.

This was heaven for us. Ever since we had gotten back together, this had been our tradition every night. We would cuddle up on the bed, Edward would pick a CD to play and we would just hold each other. Yes, we couldn't sleep, but it was relaxing.

"It's time to get ready for school," he murmured in my hair.

"Must we?" I groaned. I particularly liked the position I was in and had no desire to get up and go to a place where people always gawked at us and we learned things I have learned many times already.

"Yes, we have already missed enough school. Plus, the weather is perfect today. It's raining and cold."

"You call that perfect weather?" I rested my chin on his chest as I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I do prefer warmer, sunnier weather, but it is perfect weather for our species. Trust me, I would much rather go and spend the day in our meadow, but we really have to go." He ran his fingertips across my smooth, flawless cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Fine, but this weekend we are going to our meadow. I am taking a break from wedding plans. Alice will have to deal." I complained.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from her room.

We both chuckled as I heard a door slam.

"How about we go tonight?" Edward questioned as he gazed down at me, still running his fingertips across my skin, but now down my throat.

"That sounds even better." I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me with that my favorite crooked smile that still took my breath away.

I moved up his chest so I could kiss him. I preferred these kisses much more than the ones I used to get when I was human. All boundaries were forgotten, but he was still gentle and tender.

And then of course there was loud thump that shook the door. I groaned as Edward smiled against my lips. He pecked my lips once more, before answering.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Are you almost ready? I need to talk to you."

"You can come in, Alice." I was curious. I was not about to let them leave me out to this. Especially, because it was most likely about me.

Alice danced in through the doorway and jumped on the edge of the bed making it sway slightly.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of my future wife." Edward sat up, but pulled me on to his lap. I leaned back into his chest and kissed his collarbone.

"I know that, it's just… well… I had a vision that might upset you or make you sad, I'm not sure which."

"Aren't you supposed to know which, Alice?" I questioned with sarcasm.

"I would if your future, and mine, well… everyone's didn't suddenly disappear." She admitted the last part quietly.


	21. New Challenges

Hello again

_**Hello again! Thank you all so much for your reviews, really, you guys make tears come to my eyes. This is an extra long chapter, eight pages on word, of course I have made longer, but compared to the last few chapters, and it is pretty long. **_

_**Okay, enough babbling, hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise it will be getting more interesting in the future, give me two chapters…**_

* * *

_**Last on Gray Skies Forever:**_

"_**I know that, it's just… well… I had a vision that might upset you or make you sad, I'm not sure which."**_

"_**Aren't you supposed to know which, Alice?" I questioned with sarcasm.**_

"_**I would if your future, and mine, well… everyone's didn't suddenly disappear." She admitted the last part quietly.**_

* * *

"Oh," was all that could be formed from my lips. The realization hit me hard and knocked out what ever air was in my dead lungs. Werewolves.

"See, that was why I didn't want to discuss it in front of her. Even though you may not realize it, it still is an unpleasant and heartbreaking subject," I vaguely heard Alice hiss, but my mind seemed to glaze over at the mention of the other mythical creature that hunted us vampires.

My vision blurred as if tears were forming in my eyes and I desperately tried to blink them back. Vampires, normal ones, at least aren't supposed to cry. The room seemed to spin slightly and Edward's chest became unsteady as I laid my head against it.

Even though _his_ world and mine had been intertwined many years ago, he was still the one person that plagued most of my thoughts of my human life I once had. Forgetting his warm hands or his bright smile, that was like a disease, a disease that was impossible for my freakish vampire mind to even begin to comprehend.

I highly doubted that he remembered me. The few images I had of him still consisted of the young, burly boy I once knew, with his slick ponytail tied back with a rubber band, under a car in his untidy shed that barely held itself together. But in another sense, they were of a grown of up adult, with his hair cropped short and sitting on a old swing, watching two black hair boys play in the yard. Despite the knowing of the fact he probably hadn't changed from that grown up body that he claimed was only sixteen. He probably still ran around as that brown werewolf protecting the reservation; just like he always did.

"Bella, Bella, please talk to me. Bella, Bella, come back," a desperate pleading brought back an odd tugging sensation and the room broke into my view. I hadn't noticed the solid blackness of my current condition.

"What?" I mumbled still lost in the dizziness. Alice came into sight, slightly blurry at first but then evened out. She sat crossed legged directly in front of me, her concerned face easily giving away her emotions.

Edward was still a steady rock behind me, both of his hands locked around my wrists like handcuffs, as if I would run away.

"Bella, are you okay. It was like you blacked out or something. That is… unusual for a vampire. Please say something that tells me you are still with me," the panic was clear in his voice as his head leaned down, becoming level with mine.

"Yes, I am fine, just a little… dizzy, muffled I guess. I think I will be okay, no need for such a harsh grip on the wrists, love." I chuckled softly, still trying to figure out what happened myself, but attempting to show him that I was capable of talking or so it seemed.

"Thank goodness, Bella. I thought…" he didn't finish his sentence, but instead leaned in to kiss my neck, leaving a spark of warmth on my forever cold skin.

"I'm fine, Edward, I promise. My mind just took a bit of shock from the fact that they are once again, or could possibly be interfering with my life, that's all. Sorry to worry you." I grinned shyly as I stroked his cheek, trying to caress out the lines of worry that looked like they were permanently etched into his skin.

"Worry, Bella? I almost had a heart attack, and you know that is quite difficult task to complete on a vampire." even though sarcasm was deep in his voice, the wrinkles in his brow and his forehead wouldn't relax.

"It was nothing," I tried to reassure him of my well being, but his muscles didn't seem to unclench.

Realizing that I couldn't completely help him, I turned the subject back to what had started all of the commotion. "What else is there to tell? About the vision I mean," I questioned, distraughtly trying to keep a straight face, assuring both of them that, as I said, was over it and that I let it slip my mind.

"Um… there wasn't much else. I just thought that you would be furious with me later if you realized I had known all along. Do you have any idea why they would be blocking out our future?"

"No. I had no future plans anywhere in my eternity to meet with a pack of filthy, smelling dogs." Edward's nose wrinkled in distaste as he spoke of the wolves.

"Well, then I don't know why the future is blank for us," she mumbled, ducking her head in shame. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for her, not knowing and all.

"What if they are coming for us? What if they are coming for me?" it wouldn't be a first. If Jacob couldn't hold off the pack and they wanted me gone, they would do anything to get their way. That includes hurting my current families.

"Bella, why would they be coming for you? It wasn't as if you killed anyone," Edward joked, kissing the hollow beneath my ear in a comforting way. His strong chest was pushed against my back while his legs were on either side of mine, his arms locked strongly around my waist.

"But…" I began before Edward's index finger swept forward, placing on my lips, silencing any words that were about to escape.

"No buts. They are not coming for you, Bella. Most likely they are just stopping by to make sure that the new vampire that they heard has joined is going to abide by the contract to. I'm sure it's nothing serious," he soothed.

"And what will they do when they see me back again? The pack didn't especially like me back then, what makes you think they will allow me to stay all of a sudden?" I breathed deep and evenly, keeping myself calm.

"Well, we aren't going to find out, because we will be hiding you the entire time. They have no right to see the new member anyway. You and I will stay locked up in the basement or we will run off to Alaska for a week or so. It will work out just fine, Bella. I promise, don't you trust me?" he turned me around so I straddled his waist and had no where else to look but his solid gold eyes, that to this day, still dazzled me.

"Of course I trust you, Edward. There is not a day in this life that I won't, it's just I don't want them to hurt the rest of the family just to get to me," I whispered, my hands slightly shaking his shoulders, pathetically.

"Bella that is what I am trying to say. They have no right to see you, which means they won't have a reason to hurt our family, so just relax. I promise you, love; you have no such reason to worry that pretty little, vampire mind of yours. Just enjoy right now and when the time comes for them to investigate or what ever they plan for this little check in, we will run off together, where ever you want to go. Alaska, Hawaii, Rome, Vegas, where ever you desire, we will be there in a heart beat. Alright? No more worries?" his head bent to mine, brushing his lips across mine, making me forget all coherent thought.

"Hmm," I muttered, leaning in for a real kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, toying with the hair on the back of his neck, knowing fully well it drove him nuts. While, one of his hands knotted in my hair, the other rubbed circles on my back, bringing me closer to him, the earth colliding with all space in-between.

I was breathless by the time he released me and we loosened our grip on one another. I unwrapped my legs from Edward's waist and turned around, leaning against his chest once again, and closing my eyes in relaxation. Wait, wasn't someone else… Alice?!

My eyes flew open in shock as it occurred to me that Alice had just witnessed Edward and me and I had completely forgotten that she was here, not to mention, was the one who started our discussion. But she was no where to be found. The spot in the bed where she has sat moments ago had soothed back out from her weight and was now completely straight as if she had never sat there.

"Where did she go?" I questioned, completely astonished that she would just walk out in the middle of an important discussion.

"She got fed up with the lovebirds, or that's what she thought right before she ran out the door. She said she would discuss the subject later when we were finished being enthralled with one another and could possibly be focused on the matter." He chuckled, his breath blowing on my neck where he left a trail of kisses.

"Well, I feel bad. That was rude that you just let her go, without saying anything. I feel guilty now," I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest like a small child.

"I think I can fix that. I'm told that I am quite good at cheering up people's moods," I felt him smile against my neck as he planted a few more kisses, following the path of my collarbone.

"Oh and who happened to tell you that?" I teased. And his only answer was to turn me back his way and kiss my lips in earnest. His hands found the hem of my blouse softly rubbed the skin under it.

"Edward, Bella, get out of the room. We have to go to school, now!" Alice pounded on the door, disturbing our plans.

"Go away," I groaned, leaning my head against Edward's chest.

"Come on, love. We really do have to go. We will finish that later, promise," he smiled at me, showing me his perfectly white teeth as they gleamed from the sun entering the huge glass window.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I grumbled, throwing myself from his lap and to get my shoes before I decided to go attack Alice for interrupting us, again.

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

The drive to the school was stressful. I had too much on my mind and as Jacob as always told me, I worried too much. And I knew that, but still I had a reason.

When my car had finally pulled up into the facility parking area, and I roughly pulled the key out from the ignition of my old Cabrio Volkswagen. Jacob had made it from scratch for me the first year we met and I loved it, no matter how much he wanted to replace it.

I swiftly grabbed my briefcase and my purse and made my way to the back entrance that they had told me I needed to enter through last week.

The deadbolt was unlocked and I walked right in to the darkened hall, remembering my classroom was at the other end.

A few lights were on in the rooms I passed and I noticed teachers scurry around, preparing for the day inside, while sipping their fresh coffee. My door had remained locked and was brutally dark with the lights off and curtains closed. It seemed eerie as enter.

Immediately flicking on all the switching, lights illuminating the room, and placing my bags down by my desk, I examined my room. It was dull and a bit dusty. The walls were blank and my desk was bare except for an ancient looking computer and a black desk lamp. The desks were in tidy rows, lined up to the board.

I did some immediate note taking on what to do to spruce up the room and give it some… liveliness.

Sitting down at my desk, turning on my computer- it groaned in protest and I was afraid that it might just shut back down- I took care of my morning procedures that I had been told to do every morning before my students arrived.

While staring blankly at my computer, paying not attention to what I was doing, Mr. Madison had slipped in and approached my desk, leaning against it slightly, waiting for me to acknowledge him. When I was too engrossed in my thoughts of Jacob to notice him, he made it his agenda for me to.

"They will give you a better computer once you have been here for a year or so. I had that same one when I first came here," he chuckled.

Me, not knowing of his presence, screamed quite loudly and fledging away from in my rolling chair, it hit the bookshelf behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. You were just so entertained with your work there, sorry," he apologized again, although he didn't look sorry at all. Why did he have to be the first one to greet me?

Mr. Madison and I have first met when I came for my interview, him ogling over me and me, trying fruitlessly to ignore him.

He was in his thirties and most women would probably swoon over him, but I had Jacob, so no other man was worth falling for. His jet black hair was greased back and cropped relatively short. Ice blue eyes always looked for mine and his face had the unkempt look to it, as if he hadn't shaved in some time, but no mustache or beard was growing.

His eyes trailed down my body, appraising mine as he looked back up. I scooted forward, pushing my stomach against the desk, hiding at least half of my body, while I placed my left hand in plain sight, twiddling purposelessly with my wedding ring, letting the light sparkle off the enormous stone.

I say his eyes flicker to it once, but apparently made nothing of it as he just leaned forward even more, perching himself on my desk. His thigh was about an inch of my hand. I cleared my throat and tried to pretend he wasn't so dangerously close, while occupying myself with typing a message to the administrator in the office, thanking her for the earlier tips, including to watch out for Mr. Madison.

"So a few of the teachers do this thing every Friday, usually a trip to the coffee shop or the movies, something un-stressful. Would you like to come?" somehow, I figured that the other said "teachers" would probably be not attending this Friday, not that they ever did. Did he seriously not notice the ring? Or just not think anything of it?

"No thank you, Mr. Madison…"

"Please call me Pete," he interrupted, flashing me his pearl whites.

"Well, Pete, I just don't think that…" and once again I was interrupted, but this one I didn't mind too much.

"Her husband would enjoy that very much, but thank you for offering," Jacob stood leaning against the door way in all his glory. A coffee cup in one hand, a single rose in the other. I grinned widely and pushed Mr. Madison legs out of my way to run to Jake.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had… business to attend to this morning." I jumped into his arms as he kissed my head, setting the coffee down on the small file cabinet placed inconveniently by the door.

"Just wanted to surprise my girl at her new job." He gave me a final squeeze before releasing me, kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Aw, well you must be the lucky guy," Pete approached us, sticking out his perfectly tanned hand towards Jacob.

"Yes, I suppose so." Jake forced a smile, one I had seen him do too many times to count as he shook hands, roughfully, might I add, with Mr. Madison.

"I teach History across from Mrs. Black. It's wonderful to meet the famous husband," he grinned uneasily as he stuck his hand that he just shook with, in his pocket, right after flexing his fingers.

"I'm famous, well… that's just great," he muttered. On the outside, he was _trying _to be nice, but I knew that he was just ready to rip off this guy's head. The last time someone tried to pick me up was when I was at the grocery store a few years ago and well let's just say that it ended badly. Thank goodness, Sam was there to stop the brawl that almost happened.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. The bell will be ringing here in about twenty minutes, just a fair warning. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Black." he waved happily at us before escaping across the hall, shutting his door.

"What the hell was that? He was hitting on you, big time. I thought I should be worried about the other creatures lurking around the school, but no, now I have to also worry about the perverted Pete trying to pick up my wife." The vein, that so often popped up when he was stressed or mad, was bulging in his forehead.

"Relax, sweetie. There is no need to beat up the history teacher. You know that I am all yours," I kissed his nose, pulling him towards my desk.

"Yeah, I know that, but still," he followed me, bringing the coffee and rose along with him.

"It will be fine, love. I promise that if he tried anything, you will be the first to know. Now, what did you get me?" I teased, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you might need some of my famous, perfect coffee that I supposedly make so well," he set the thermos on my desk, a red wolf painted on the front (my favorite cup). "And a rose for _my _lovely, beautiful, extraordinary wife." He kissed me full on the mouth, pushing my knees back onto the desk.

"I love you. I didn't get to tell you that this morning," I muttered when he finally released my lips, letting me take in large amounts of oxygen.

"I love you too, sorry I wasn't there this morning, Sam wanted to sort out the plans for today. Which brings me to remind you that I will be cautiously watching for any problems, including Mr. what's his name across the hall that better keep his hands off my wife," he smiled down at me, letting me know that even though humor coated his voice, he was dead serious.

"Yes, I will let you know if he tried anything or any vampires decide to have me for a snack," I recited.

"Promise?" he eyes visibly tightened at my last comment.

"I promise," I leaned in to give him one more kiss. "You better go; the students will be arriving any minute. I love you."

"And I you. You will do wonderful. I will be right outside, listening and watching," he warned before skipping out the door.

My lips curved into a smile at his love. I eventually found a plastic cup and filled it with water, sticking my rose inside, and placing it on my desk.

While sipping at the coffee, I went over my lesson plan once more before the students began flowing into the halls as the first bell rang.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think; just a quick note will make my day or night. Thanks for all of you that have!!**_


	22. Classroom Morning Affair

Edward drove one handed, the other entwined with mine, resting on the seat

_**Another chapter. I think you will like this one…**_

_**I also I have my website up. The cast for this story and play list and items used can be found there. Go check it out. Link on profile. **_

_**On with the story. **_

* * *

Edward drove one handed, the other entwined with mine, resting on the seat. Alice and Jasper sat in the back, gazing lovingly into each other eyes the entire time, never once glancing out the window.

Eventually, especially with Edward's driving, we arrived at the dreadful high school that held me captivated five days a week and eight or so hours a day. Alice and Jasper scrambled out of the car, running off to their usual spot before school started. Instead I sat still, my hands clenched onto the front of the leather seat, as if I was afraid of someone trying to pry me out of the car.

"Come on, Love. You have to get out of the car eventually. Remember, I changed my schedule for you. I'm in every one of your classes except third period and you have Alice for that one." He rubbed circles on my palm, trying to catch my eye.

"I know that, it's just…" as I took in a deep breath through the open window, a foul smell wafted up my nose. "Ugh, what is that?" gears began working furiously in my head. "I know that smell, but I can't…" it suddenly hit me, about the same time, Edward inhaled the stench.

"Werewolf," he growled through the tight line of his lips.

"What do you mean? Are they attending school here or them just spying on us? Edward, can you hear their thoughts?" I frantically tried to think of the reason they were in Forks.

"Who ever it is, is staying just on the line where I can't here their thoughts, but it defiantly smells. I suggest that we just go on with the day, just like normal, no reason to make a big deal about it right now. We don't know the reason for it, let's just be cautious, okay?"

I nodded in agreement and forced myself to detach my hands from the leather of the seat.

It was true that Edward had got his schedule changed so he had class with me; expect third which I had with Alice and Jasper.

We held hands as we walked to the farthest building on campus. We were, as usual relatively early. Only a few students lingered around the buildings and no one was in the class room as we arrived, including the teacher.

Edward and I sat in the back, our normal seats, away from everyone else. There blood was tempting to Edward and repulsive to me. It was silent as I reached into my desk to pull out my book.

"Why do insist on ready that dreary book?" my angel questioned from next to me, his eyes locked on the title.

"Because unlike you, I enjoy it. It's a classic and like many others, they are the best, unacknowledged, especially with this day and age." I muttered, my eyes never straying from the tiny black print of Wuthering Heights.

"I can think of something better to do than depress yourself with that book," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I pretended not to know what he was implying as I caught his wicked grin.

"Oh yeah? What would that be, Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently.

"Why don't I show you, Ms. Gilmore?" _soon to be Mrs. Cullen, _I thought, smiling at the thought.

He pulled me up from the chair, plying the book out of my hands and throwing it onto my desk as he pulled me out of the room. Eagerly, he ran down the hall and as we neared the other end of the hallway, I knew immediately where he was going. The empty biology room, that wouldn't be used until noon. As I was told, it was a famous spot for Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward easily broke the lock on the door and pulled me into the dark room. I hit the opposite wall from the force of his swing. He shut the door as quietly and swiftly as possible and locked it once again. He looked around until he found me across the room, smiling deviously.

"So this is what you had in mind? Huh?" I asked, already breathless. His chest impacted mine with that spark of electricity. He brought his lips to my neck, making a pattern around my collarbone and up my jaw line. I couldn't deny that they felt miraculous on my skin as they caressed it gently.

"What if we get caught, Edward?" I knew we wouldn't, we were too fast and smart for them. But I knew that if I was still human, I would have asked the same question, acting like a little school girl.

"Please Bella. There is no way any one will come in here, no one does. And there are no cameras in this school, you know that." he returned to his previous task.

Instead of fighting it, I relaxed against the wall as Edward enjoyed himself. When I felt his tongue, cold as ice, as was mine, trace an empty vein on my neck- a spot he loved when I was human- my knees just about gave out.

"This is unlike you, Edward," I struggled out. My breathing had turned ragged, even more so as I felt his hands, light as moth wings on the bare skin of my back, exposed as he slightly pushed up the hem of my shirt.

"Is that a bad thing?" I felt him grin against my ear, which his lips had just been sucking on seconds ago, before he turned left and made another line of chaste kisses up my jaw.

"No, not at all," I whimpered out as his lips finally met mine in a passionate kiss.

Words of affection to one another, caresses and kisses that showed that such love, occupied us for the next half an hour, before we straightened our selves out and headed back to class. It was easy to slip out of the room as the first bell rang, locking the door once again behind us. No one suspected a thing.

My morning had brightened astronomically and I found myself dazing off in class, more so then often, wondering when we would try that again. At the end of our second period, before he left to go to our only class we could not resume together.

"I'll let you borrow my notes, because obviously you weren't paying attention. I wonder why," he joked in my ear. Before I could respond he gave me a single, teasing kiss on my lips and jogged off to the Spanish. I huffed in annoyance and went to met Alice at the end of the hall. Luckily, the teachers had no objection to _that _form of public display of affection.

I expected for her to mention something about what she most likely saw this morning, but instead she kept her mouth shut the entire class period, occasionally giggling at something that was oblivious to me. I figured it was Jasper playing with her emotions, or something of that sort. But what ever it was, I didn't want details.

At the end of class, she still hadn't said more than three words to me, maybe she hadn't seen it either or she was waiting until she could tease us both, in front of the entire clan, that was probably more realistic.

And just I thought, right when my butt hit the hard, cafeteria seat, Alice started up. "So did you guys have fun this morning in room 803?" she asked Edward and me, her eyes dancing with excitement and her hand holding back her girlish giggles.

Edward scowled and tried to ignore her as he wrapped an arm around my waist. But of course when Emmett heard her mention _that room_, he couldn't let it go.

"Awe, come on. That's Rose's and mine room to… well… you know escape from academic crap that we already know about. Heck, half of lived with this stuff happened." He smirked at the two of. It was that proud grin, the one that said "I'm so glad that my little sis and bro finally did it and in an abandoned school room. Way to go!" I could only imagine what Edward was actually hearing from his mind. It was then I saw him flinch as Emmett busted out laughing.

"What?" I turned to Emmett who had almost fallen on the floor, as he chair gave out on him, and then to Edward. He just shook his head.

"What? Come on, tell me." I pushed him, as I combed the bronze hair that had fallen in his eyes when he shook his head, back with my fingers.

"You don't want to know, Bella." He intertwined his hand with mine.

Figuring that that was most likely true, I let it go. It was Emmett after all; it couldn't be that important, bad yes, but important, no.

Lunch went by all too quickly, forcing us to once again separate again. The next two periods went by uneventfully, well except for the little scramble with Edward and my new 'crush'. Apparently the guy in my fifth period class had been thinking… unpleasant thoughts and inappropriate thoughts about me, which Edward had unintentionally heard, much to my displeasure.

So he had spent the whole period watching the little idiot (who people called a gentleman and resembled Mike Newton in more than one way) the entire period, growling occasionally. Once so loud, that he had to cover it up with a fake couch, when the teacher and half of the other students turned their gaze upon him.

But as we neared the English building, where the rumors of the new teacher swarmed from. As we walked closer and closer, the potent smell of werewolf grew.

"Is our teacher a werewolf?" I asked, shocked beyond belief.

"No, the smell isn't strong enough to _be _a werewolf, but the person is definitely_ carrying _the smell. Meaning that she or he is probably close in relationship to one."

As we neared the door, the horrid smell seemed to muddle my brain. It was awful, to the degree that I was impossible to breath, making me almost sick to my stomach. Edward explained that it was just because I hadn't been around one in years and my nose just wasn't prepared for it.

We could trace the path of where the new teacher was; the scent was easily disguisable from the other student's scents. And the path led right to our English room.

We didn't bother hesitating as we walked through the door. A small woman, maybe a bit bigger than Alice, stood over her desk, hovering over her keyboard. A small smile let her full lips up. Her eyes did not meet her until we had placed out stuff, dumbfounded, on our desks.

It was then her gaze turned to meet ours, and when she did, the blood left her face, in fear. She knew what we were, that was for sure. But the question was how and who told her?

* * *

_**So now what do we think? And about the earlier events. I figured it was time to add some heat?! Tell me what you thought about the chapter. It's a win/win situation. I get the review and you get another chapter. **_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for those of you that reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome. **_


	23. Confrontation and Late Night Plans

_**Hello everyone. How are you?... Great! Thanks to all that reviewed last time. You guys are wonderful, really!! Couldn't write without you. **_

_**I am also going to be writing a few new stories soon, but I swear to finish this one and MOA first. Just giving you updates! **_

_**Onward…**_

* * *

We sat in the car for the remaining hour of the day. Soon enough, the students began to pour from the classroom doors and the teachers followed soon after.

We waited patiently for Mrs. Black to emerge. Edward said that she was finishing up cleaning her classroom and she would be out in a few minutes.

After some time, she walked out the back door, locking it behind her and began walking towards her car. You could tell that she was looking for us; her eyes were wild as they searched the parking lot for any kind of movement.

"Let's go." Edward swiftly opened his door, running to mine, always the gentlemen.

"Mrs. Black?" Edward called out as we neared her car. I assumed it was to let her know of our presence, not wanting to frighten her.

Of course that didn't happen. She must have jumped several feet into the air, her hand flying to her chest.

"Oh gosh. I didn't see you there. You scared me."

"My apologies. I was trying to refrain from that." he flashed her his award winning smile and took another step forward.

She didn't seem frighten of us or our presence, now that we had announced ourselves. She made no move to back away or like she was shaking with fear.

Before anyone could say anymore, three tan, very familiar, men emerged from the forest. Hands shaking and trembles running through their bodies.

"Hello, Heather." I knew that was Sam, his features had not changed and even through my change, my human memories never faded. The one to his right I knew was Paul, his temper that worst, which was flaring at the moment. He had his eyes fixated on us. And the one on his left was a one I never saw before. I assumed another descent of the Quileute.

"Hello, Sam," Edward's voice was calm, not one bit agitated or worried. His eyes still a warm topaz, but watching the wolves as if they were preparing to run.

"What do you think you are doing so near her?" he skipped the pleasantries and went straight to the question.

"I believe I should start from the beginning."

"I think that that would be wise. Go ahead." He tucked his arms across his chest and the other two flanking his sides followed in time. It was all too creepy.

"As you know, another member of my coven, Alice, can see visions of things to come. But she can not see you, I will not go into details of why this is, and really we don't know exactly why either, but when one of us or any humans for that, decide to mingle their fate with yours, they too disappear.

"Well, of course, that is indeed what we are doing right now. So this morning, most of my coven's future disappeared early this morning. Of course, that struck worry of why, but when we arrived to find that a certain unpleasant smell on campus, which we know all too well, it explained a lot.

"We went on with our day, finding nothing unusual. But when we arrived at our last class, held with Mrs. Black, things turned upside-down.

"Long story short, we talked with Mrs. Black for a few minutes, before other students arrived. She kindly excused us from class and we waited in the car. We did however; make arrangement to met Mrs. Black after school hours. Because I don't know about you, but I think we have a few things to discuss." He finished, still calm.

Sam nodded his head slightly, thinking deeply. "I do agree, there are some things to discuss," he spoke calmly, a different façade taking over his face. "Why don't we make arrangements to met somewhere in the forest tonight? Say 11 o'clock."

"Yes, that should work. I know a clearing that we should be able to met. And no humans should find it of course. Go six miles north from your territory, straight to the ranger's station, go west for another four miles and you should come across it. We will be waiting."

"Sounds good. Till then." He turned to Mrs. Black. "Jacob will be waiting for you at home. You should get going."

"I want to come tonight, Sam. Please let me come." She stepped closer to him, giving him a sullen look.

"Why don't you ask your husband that question?" he grinned at her, like he knew the answer.

"Because you know as well as I do, that he would rather tie me up and lock me in the closet for a few hours, then have me be around the whole pack and a coven of vampires. Please, if you tell him I am able to come, you know that he can't resist. Pretty please, I promise to baby-sit for you for a month." She smiled up at him again.

"Emily can baby-sit just fine." he started to walk away.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you are asking for it." She sighed and then began again. "Well then I guess I should just tell Emily about that one thing you told me to never mention to her. And I know that you know what I am talking about. Especially by that look on your face." She stepped closer and held his face in her hands. "You know, Sam, that's really not a good look for you." She smiled up at him. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, swinging back and forth on her heels. She looked like a small child that just blackmailed her parents into getting her candy.

I couldn't help but let a fit of giggles over come me. Not to mention, the look on Sam's face was priceless. I had spent my majority of time with the pack when I was still human and after Edward had left me. I had never seen someone get Sam to look so shocked and speechless.

"I guess that answers my question. See you late Sammy. And I look forward to seeing you Edward and Bella too." With that said, she climbed into her car, waved at Sam and speed out of the parking lot.

"Man, that was perfect. What exactly does she have on you, Sam?" the two prospect of werewolves howled next to him in laughter, seeming to ignore the fact that two of their enemies, vampires for that matter, were watching the scene in disbelief.

"Shut up, Seth. Come on; let's return back to the reservation. We have plenty to tell them." His face was once again composed, although his teeth audibly clenched as he tried to control his anger whether it was because of the surrounding vampires or the trick Heather had just pulled on him, I was unsure, but I was leaning towards the latter one.

"The pack will see you tonight. Until then." He nodded in our direction, before strolling casually into the forest, the other two flanking his side, just as they came.

* * *

If it's no ones fault,  
there's just no one to blame and nothing to say.  
This time it's no ones fault.

-Dark that follows- Evans Blue


End file.
